A Real Family
by hermoine snape
Summary: Professor McGonagall is assigned to visit muggleborn Hermione Granger, and she learns rather quickly that everything isn't as it appears to be. She contacts her husband Richard to help inform Hermione about her invitation to Hogwarts, but little do any of them know how much one little witch will change their lives. A Potions Master who thought love was lost. Soul Bond fanfiction!
1. Saving Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I am only borrowing the most beloved characters for awhile.

A Real Family

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of a nice two storey brick home. She looked around and noticed it was an ideal place to raise a family. She looked down and shook head she'd never get use to wearing muggle clothing even though it was a deep green button up shirt and pair of black dress pants. She wanted nothing more then to get back into her green robes. She had to meet the last muggleborn witch of the year. Minerva pulled out piece of parchment and checked the address one last time. _Hermione Granger, age 11,_ _birthday September 19, 1979_. She nodded her head at correct house.

"Miss, I wouldn't if I were you. You see that's the Granger's house." said a young girl with short black hair had a chubby body.

"I need to speak with Hermione Granger and her parents. Do you know if they're home?" asked Minerva.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know lady, but be warned that girl's parents are mean."

"What do you mean by "mean?"

"Well, my dad told me to stay out of it. I wanted to help Hermione really."

"Lass here's your chance to help Miss Granger. Please tell me what you know so that the correct people can be contacted." said Minerva gently but sternly.

She hoped she wouldn't have to contact her husband, Richard McGonagall at the children's affairs office. She had seen too many muggleborn children abusive and neglected because they were different. She shook head and waited for the young girl to tell her what went on in the Granger house.

"Well, for starters I've heard they make Hermione do all the house work. I mean not chores you have to do each day. I mean like, cook each meal, and clean the entire house without her parents helping. She has to do all the yard work. I hear they barely feed her and they lock her away in her room."

"I'll look into this before I tell Richard." whispered Minerva. "Thank you for telling me. But I still must meet with Miss Hermione Granger and her family."

"Do me one favor Miss, don't let them fool yea? They be very good at that one. They fool the police plenty."

"What's your name just in case I need to find you again?" asked Minerva.

"Candace Flinch. I live just there." she said pointing to the house across the road from the Granger's house. Minerva nodded her head. "Good luck," and she walked towards her house.

Minerva waited until the Candace went inside and quickly transformed into a gray and black striped tabby cat. The tabby jumped into the window seal of the kitchen when she heard voices enter the room. She poked her head in the window and watched the interaction between daughter and parents.

00

"I told you to have these dishes washed before you went outside to the garden." hissed Jane Granger. She had long shoulder length frizzy brown hair, fare skin, brown eyes and a slender womanly figure.

"I'm sorry Jane." mumbled Hermione not looking at her mother. She had frizzy light brown hair; doe like brown eyes, full lips was thin and small for her age.

"Do it now." hissed Jane and smacked Hermione upside the head.

"Yes Jane." said Hermione and turned to the sink to the wash the load of dishes that sat on the counter and in the sink.

" _The poor child."_ thought the tabby cat. _"I think I better watch a little longer before I go in."_

Three hours later…

Hermione tiredly exited the house with a bag of trash. She walked over to the trash bins and lifted the lid and put it away. Hermione looked around and saw no one looking and quickly untied the string and found the Ziploc bag those leftovers in them. She pulled it opened and hungrily ate the hamburger paddies that were in the bag. She jumped when she heard a soft "meow," come from the window.

"Oh, are you hungry too kitty?" asked Hermione. "Here you have the rest." She sat the last paddy down on the ground ignoring the growling in her stomach.

The tabby jumped down from the window and slowly made her way up to meat and gave it a sniff. She crinkled her nose at the old smelling meat and she knew the young girl would be sick from it. The cat ran around the corner she had seen enough.

Hermione sighed and made her way back inside. It was almost time to fix supper. She didn't need Jane and John getting mad at her for not having dinner fixed by 6:30.

00

"Richard, I haven't spoken to the Granger family yet." Minerva told her husband through a two way mirror.

He had short salt and pepper hair, fare skin, bright blue eyes, thin mouth and had a broad muscular frame. He wore finely cut black robes.

"Darling, are you sure of this?" asked Richard.

"The poor girl was eating rotting meat out of the trash bin." snapped Minerva. "Please I want you to interview this family with me. You're natural when it comes to telling lies."

Richard sighed heavily. "All right Darling. I will join you shortly."

"Thank you." said Minerva with a sigh.

Richard appeared in front of his wife 46 years. He kissed her gently on the cheek. He placed his finger tips on her temples and gently entered her mind. He found the memory quickly and easily. He felt his stomach do flips at the sight of the poor girl. He witnessed the parents beat her with a belt make her clean unseen amount that no child should do. He nearly lost it when he saw her eat from the trash. Richard pulled back and nodded his head.

"All right lets do this." said Richard giving his wife's hand a gently squeeze. They made their way to the Granger's house.

The well trained auror looked for anything that was out of place. He had to admit everything seemed in order. He noticed the house. It was too well kept. As if it just about gets repainted once a year. The flowers were well kept without a single dead petal. It was too perfect. It screamed something was going on.

Minerva knocked on the door. The couple quietly stood waiting for someone to answer the door. It didn't take long for the door to open. The couple stood face to face with John Granger. He had short blonde hair, lightly toned skin, blue eyes and large frame of a quarterback player.

"Mr. Granger. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I'm here to discuss your daughter Hermione Granger."

Richard studied the muggle careful and saw rage in the man's blue eyes. He quickly entered the man's mind and at that moment he wished he hadn't because of what flashed in the muggle's mind made him sick. John had already had plans on what to do to Hermione for informing her teacher of her home life.

"We are here to discuss young Miss Granger's acceptance into our school of the gifted. May we come in please." said Richard hoping that would change John's mind about Hermione's punishment.

"Please come in." said John stepping aside and opening the door wider allowing the couple to enter.

The McGonagalls' stepped into the finely kept seating room. Richard studied his surrounding carefully. He knew with a normal home even with it being clean things would be somewhat out of place. But the room was too well kept. He was interrupted when Jane Granger entered the room with a tray of tea followed by Hermione, who looked very nervous and scared.

"Hello sweetie, you must be Hermione?" said Richard as he knelt down to the young girl's height.

"Y-yes sir. I'm Hermione." She said and turned to her father. "I didn't do anything I promise. I swear I didn't I-"

"Easy child." said Minerva placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. "May we sit down and explain things." The young girl nodded with a small smile. "Good."

Jane sat the tray down on the coffee table and prepared everyone's tea. Richard studied the mother carefully. He shifted through the muggle's memories on the way she treated her child. He mentally gasped at the sight. He witnessed Jane shoving Hermione in the basement and locking the door. He saw flashes of Hermione being beaten with a belt. Richard pulled out of Jane's memories when he felt Minerva give him a warning touch to take his tea from Jane.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger. Please allow my lovely wife to explain what brought us here. Professor if you will please hand Hermione her invitation to Hogwarts."

"This is an invitation to a very special school. A school for specially gifted. Not everyone gets in." said Minerva handing Hermione the envelope.

Hermione took the envelope from the professor and saw it was addressed to her. She turned it over revealing the Hogwarts seal. She slowly cracked the seal and pulled out the letter. She read it herself.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We would like to extent invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term will begin September 1, 1991. Due to the fact that you are a muggleborn. A person with no wizarding family members. A professor will be there to collect you and help you with your shopping._

 _Please return your reply to the visiting professor no later then July 31. Thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva A. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Mastery of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House_

Hermione saw her list of supplies. She looked up at the couple that sat on the couch. She couldn't believe it was possible. Was this the reason behind her able to make this float or disappear? Could she really be a witch?

"Is this the reason why can do things ours can not?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger it is. I am witch. Watch carefully." said Minerva as she pulled out her wand. She transfigured her tea cup into mouse. "See it's real. Just like you and me." She gently handed it over to Hermione.

"Oh, wow. It's really a mouse!" said Hermione in excitement. "So at this school I'll learn how to do this?"

"Yes and much more." said Minerva taking the mouse and turning it back into a cup.

"You little freak!" yelled John and raised his hand to hit Hermione upside the head.

Richard quickly grabbed John's wrist. He smirked at the man. He hadn't lost all of seeker skills. "That will not be necessary Mr. Granger. I'm an auror and you are both under arrest for child endangerment and neglect. I will be contacting the muggle/wizarding force and you will be questioned." He turned to his wife and said gently, "Minnie, please take Hermione some place safe. Go to the placement office and have Hermione signed over to our care."

Minerva nodded and gently took Hermione hand, "Come along sweetie. Is there anything you want to take with you?"

Hermione looked at the man that had her father's wrist in a tight hold and then over at the woman that had her hand gently. She shook her head. She grabbed her letter and stuck it her pocket any place was better then her home.

"Good let's go. Now hold on tightly I'm going to apperate us to the affairs office. You might feel sick to your stomach for a moment." Hermione nodded and they were gone with a faint pop.

"Now, to deal with you." said Richard and sent out his patronus in the shape of an eagle to the correct people.

000

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter one of my new story.


	2. Meetings and Questions Part I

Hermione couldn't believe that she was finally out of Jane and John's house. She turned her head and looked up at the woman that held her hand. She smiled gently at her and then looked down at her copy of the paper informing Hogwarts that she was in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Richard Edward McGonagall until farther notice. She was so happy for the first time in her life.

"Professor, what if I can't make any friends at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione as they walked down the street of Diagon Alley.

Minerva gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze. "Hermione please call me Minerva or Minnie outside of class all right? You will be staying with Richard and me."

"Yes, ma'am." said Hermione.

"Don't you worry you'll make friends soon enough. Who knows what fate might have in store for you wee one." said Minerva and smiled, "Life is full of surprises. Now, let's get this letter to the Headmaster. Then we'll meet Richard later for supper. I know your most likely hungry. So here eat this." She said pulling out a small box of ginger newts.

"Oh, thank you!" said Hermione taking the box and opening it up quickly. She stuck a cookie in mouth and held the box to Minerva. "Want one?" She said through the cookie.

Minerva shook her head and they continued down the road. She chuckled quietly at the young girl. She could tell that she enjoyed the cookies. She was now licking the box clean of crumbs.

The witches reached the large iron gates that lead to the legendary school of magic. Minerva pulled out her wand and tapped the gate several times and they swung open allowing them to enter the school grounds. They entered through the gates and they magically closed sealing itself behind the witches.

"Minerva, Albus asked me to meet you and to take you to his office." said Severus.

"Thank you Severus. Hermione, this is Professor Severus Snape. He will be your potions master. He is also the Head of Slytherin House." said Minerva introducing the dark wizard.

Hermione studied the tall man before her. He had chin length jet black hair, fare skin, deep brown eyes that looked nearly black, thin mouth, slightly crooked nose. He had a broad frame and wore black robes, was almost intimidating at the way he looked but his eyes were gentle.

"Hello Professor Snape. It's nice to meet you sir." said Hermione holding out her hand to the potions master.

Severus squatted down slightly until he was eye level with the girl. He gently took her hand into his larger one and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly earning a giggle and blush from the girl.

Minerva gasped slightly at the magic that swirled around the couple. She knew that Severus felt the surge of magic around them, but he didn't let it on to frighten the young girl. She continued to watch in awe at the gray magic that was Severus swirl around Hermione's golden magic. She had heard of golden auras known to control the elements of plants. She had never seen it. She would have to discuss it with the Headmaster and now Severus since they were now tied to each, but she didn't know deep the connection ran for the Potions Master and her young charge.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Granger." said Severus in his slick baritone voice. He rose to his full elegant height. "Allow me to extort you to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"O-of course sir." said a slightly flustered Hermione. "Minnie, are you ok?"

This snapped Minerva out of her thoughts. "Yes dear. Let's go to the Headmaster. Then we'll get some dinner." Hermione nodded and followed them down the long road to the school.

The trio stopped in front of the large castle so Hermione could take in its wonder. She looked around in awe. It was like out of a fairytale she had read awhile back. It was amazing.

"This will be like your home for the next nine months." said Minerva with a smile. "I loved it so much that I became a teacher."

"What about Mr. Mc-I mean Richard doesn't he get lonely when you're here?" asked Hermione as they walked up the steps.

"He floos in during the evenings after dinner. He stays for awhile and then goes to the McGonagall Manor. Where we will be staying until the term starts. Richard knows it takes a lot to be a professor. He works all hours. He's always on call, because when it comes to children's safety it never stops." Hermione only nodded her head knowing that their arrangement must work because they seemed to be married for along time.

"Here you are Miss Granger, this will help you learn your way around Hogwarts." said Severus holding her out a piece of folded parchment.

"Oh thank you sir." said Hermione taking the map. "I'll learn it. Then I won't get lost on my first day of classes." She smiled at the map. "Sir I have a question."

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Why don't you put maps in the first year's letters? Then that way they can learn the halls and were the classes are located."

"I'll bring it up to the Headmaster later." said Severus and smirked at her as they made their way down the many turns to the statue that guarded the Headmaster's office. "Snicker doodles," and the statue moved aside revealing a staircase. "Be careful it moves." he told the young witch.

Hermione nodded her head and they stepped onto the staircase. Severus gently grabbed Hermione's arm to keep her upright when the stairs begin to move. She looked up at the dark haired man and blushed slightly at him. The stairs stopped in front of a Mahoney door. Severus knocked on the door. They heard, "Enter," being called from behind the door. The Potions Master opened the door and allowed the witches to enter before him.

"Thank you sir." said Hermione and entered the large office followed by Minerva and Severus, who closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall what brings you here this evening? I thought Richard was off this evening?"

Hermione slowly walked up to the man that reminded her of Santa but was thin and tall. He had fare wrinkled skin, blue eyes, crooked nose and wore strangely looking robes with a pair of half moon glasses. Hermione quietly handed him the paper.

"Albus this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore." said Minerva introducing the older wizard to Hermione. "As you can see Hermione is in mine and Richard's care until farther notice."

The headmaster looked at the information and saw everything was in order. He hate to learn that another muggleborn had been abusive by their family because they were different. He flicked his wand and it magically filed in the young student's information.

"Well, Hermione it is wonderful to meet you, and I have known Minnie for a very long time. You are in wonderful hands. Now, I believe that is important to have you checked over by our nurse Madame Poppy Pomphery."

"Oh no sir. I'm fine really." said Hermione.

Minerva turned to her young charge and said, "Hermione Poppy will not hurt you. This isn't like the muggle doctors, everything is done with magic. I won't leave your side. I promise."

"You promise you want leave me." said Hermione in a small voice.

"I swear." said Minerva and sighed when Hermione nodded her head.

"We'll floo over because we don't want to cause any foreseen damage." said Albus causing Minerva to nod in agreement and they left through the fireplace after explaining it to Hermione.

00

Richard stood at the observing room behind the glass watching John Granger sit and wait for someone to enter. Richard crossed his arms over his chest grateful to be back in his black robes and out of the muggle suit he had worn at the Grangers house.

"Thank you Kingsely." said Richard taking the file from the black, bold man that wore purple robes. "This should be an interesting read. So this is from around the Granger's block?" Richard opened the folder and scanned the information it held. "Oh, so complaints were charged but nothing done."

"Will something be done now sir?" asked the rookie auror.

"Yes Kingsely much will be done. Hermione has been placed in mine and Minerva's care. And knowing Albus he has Hermione seeing Poppy as we speak. I want you to go over to Hogwarts after we question Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger."

"But sir I can't be in there. I just graduated from the academy."

Richard up his hand on the tall man's broad shoulder and smiled, "Kingsley this is how you will learn. I want you to ask questions as you think it may pertain to this case."

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down." said the excited auror.

"I only ask you to do your best. This is why I requested you Kingsley. Your scores were very high now you just need guidance. Let's get to work." said Richard and Kingsely nodded his head grateful to be trained by a great auror and very caring man.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. McGonagall." said Beth Smith, who was apart of the muggle police force. "I got lost. This building is huge."

Kingsely chuckled at the woman. She had blonde curly hair, chubby figure and was short at 4'10 earning her handle Sortie. He shook his head at her playfully. He had worked with her several times over his short time with aurors.

"Let's get this man questioned." said Richard and trio entered the room. Richard placed the folder down on table. "Mr. Granger, you are here for charges of child abuse and neglect to one Hermione Granger."

John narrowed his eyes at the man before him, and sat back in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to say a word. He had done nothing wrong, his daughter was freak.

Richard raised a questionable brow and opened the file of the muggle doctors. He flipped through the pages and found Hermione had gotten a broken right arm from falling out a tree according to Jane Granger. The list went on about a fractured ankle from stepping in a hole in the back yard according to Mrs. Jane Granger. Then one that stuck out was the broken fingers on her left hand from a door being closed on them. This too was reported by the mother.

"Hermione has a list of fractures and brakes, but I can see the excuses are well thought out Mr. Granger and all of them are from your wife. This is how I see it, you inflect the physical pain of the beatings and your wife breaks the bones. Am I correct?" said Richard waiting for answer.

John didn't answer the question. He sat still not caring what was being asked of him. He stared at the men and woman cross from him not caring in the slightest.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2! You'll have to wait for answers in the next chapter!


	3. Meetings and Questions Part II

Hermione entered the large Hospital Wing in awe of the moving paintings and the many beds that lined the walls. A door was in the back that she figured that lead to the nurse's office. She didn't notice that Professor Dumbledore had left the wing to get Poppy from her office. Hermione bit her bottom lip as her nerves began to bundle in her stomach like little butterflies.

Severus felt like his stomach was doing flips of nerves, and he quickly realized that the emotions he was feeling did not belong him, but to the small witch that was biting her bottom lip.

"Hermione everything is going to be just fine." said Severus, "Here let's get you seated." He gently lifted her up and sat her down on the bed. He couldn't help but notice how light the girl was. "Now, listen carefully." He knelt down until he was eye level with doe like brown eyes. "Poppy, has fixed me up many times over the years. She knows what's she's doing. I promise."

"Minnie, Albus informed me that you have a young charge that you wish for me to examine." She had gray long hair that was pulled back in a low bun. She had fare skin, blue eyes, thin mouth and slender womanly figure. She wore gray robes and an apron. "Hello sweetie, I'm Madame Pomphery. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger." said the young witch.

"It's nice to meet you. Now let's lay back and I'll run a full body scan that will tell past injuries and any ones that might be present. Ok?" said Poppy. "Severus please step aside."

"I'll speak with the Headmaster while you run the test." said the Potions Master. "I'll be on the other side of the wing Hermione." He told her when he had felt her fear rise and he got a nod from the young witch. "Something happened when I first met her Albus." he whispered as they walked away from the witches.

Albus listen very carefully to Severus tell. He looked over at the young witch with twinkling blue eyes. He ran his long fingers through his gray beard. He turned back to the Potions Master in thought.

"Very interesting in deed Severus. So your magic swirled around each other, very fascinating in deed. And a golden magical core. A very rare find too. She will be powerful Severus. You can feel her emotions. I wonder how deep the bond will go? We can only wait and see if it will become a soul bond or just a bond of protection."

Severus stood in thought, "Yes, she is very young and if it is to be a soul bond that would occur in her sixteenth year."

"Watch over her for now Severus. Please don't be harsh with her or turn her away, but do your duties as her professor." said Albus.

"Of course Headmaster." said Severus. "It will be done. She will need to be challenged I assure you. She is extremely bright."

Meanwhile, during the conversation between Potions Master and Headmaster Poppy had received the list for Hermione's past and present injuries. She held the long list in her hand and she couldn't believe the extent of the past injuries. She was surprised that Hermione had survived this long. She assumed that it had been her magic that healed the most deadly injuries.

 _ **Hermione Jean Granger Medical Exam**_

 _ **2 fractured skulls. 1 healed magically; 1 healed medically.**_

 _ **3 punctured lungs. 3 healed magically**_

 _ **4 broken right arms. 3 healed magically, 1 healed medically**_

 _ **1 broken ankle. 1 healed medically**_

 _ **4 fingers broken. 4 medically healed.**_

 _ **7 broken ribs. 7 healed magically.**_

 _ **Severally under weight.**_

 _ **Present injuries:**_

 _ **Hairline fracture in in the right thigh.**_

 _ **Under weight**_

Minerva looked over at Poppy when she heard the nurse gasp with her cat like ears. She squeezed Hermione's hand and rose to her full height from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to the nurse. She pulled out her reading glasses and took the list. She read it carefully and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She walked over to the men and handed it to the headmaster. She returned to Hermione's bedside and made a silent vow that no one was going to hurt _her_ little girl again.

"Poppy take magical x rays of everything. I'll make sure Richard gets the information." said Albus forcefully.

"I'm nearly done now Albus." said the nurse as she grabbed another scan from her wand and slipped it into the folder. "There sweetie, now I'm going to magically fill your tummy so you won't get sick from the healing potions I'm going to give you. Then once you wake up from your healing sleep you can eat." Hermione only nodded her head and watched the nurse walk over to the large cabinet.

Minerva turned her head when she her saw husband's eagle patronus enter the wing. She heard Richard's voice say, "Minnie, the questioning is lasting longer then I expected. Please eat dinner without me and I will see you soon as I can," and the eagle vanished from view.

She sighed heavily and walked over to Hermione and sat back down and took a hold of Hermione's hand watching Poppy give her potion after potion until the small girl finally fell asleep. Minerva ran her fingers through Hermione's messy brown locks and hummed a sweet tune from her childhood.

00

"Granger's just not talking." said Richard once they had left the room where John was held. "We might have to try something else." He was interrupted when Fawkes appeared in the room with a large folder in his beak. "Hermione's records. Thank you Fawkes," and he took the large folder and the phoenix was gone with a flash of flames. "Let's see what we have here." He opened the folder but nothing had prepared him for the information. "Oh, sweet Merlin," he whispered as he slowly sat down in the chair behind him. "I haven't seen it this bad in along time." He looked up at Kingsely and said, "I want Jane Granger in that room with John. Let's see how they react together."

"Yes, sir." said the auror and he quickly left the room to get the woman from the holding cell.

"Hermione would be dead if her magic hadn't intervened." said Richard to Beth. "Here read this." He handed the folder over to the muggle.

Beth flipped it opened and her eyes widen at the information. "How did they get away with this Richard?" He shook his head. "They must know someone on the force to cover this up."

Kingsely walked back into the observation room after putting Jane in the room with her husband. He crossed his arms and watched the couple.

"We have never been in questioning John, why now?" whispered Jane. "We have friends take care of this sort of thing. Free cleanings and dental work and our records are supposed to be cleaned."

"Shut up woman." hissed John. "I don't know what these freak's laws are. They might be different then our laws. So keep your large trap shut."

"So the wife is the chatter box." said Beth. "We could get what need out of her. She might pin it all on John just to get a lighter sentence."

Richard shook his head. "We don't do that sort of thing here Beth. The penalty is harsh here. But we can tell her that just to get her talking."

"Of course sir. Do you want me to take her to her different room?" asked the woman. Richard nodded in agreement. "Sir, will do," and Beth retrieved Jane and took her to different room.

00

"Jane, I'm not a witch. I'm normal just like you." said Beth, "See no wand here." She sat down. "Now, we've been discussing a few things. Are you willing to help us? You can find yourself with a lighter sentence. Say 8 years instead of 20 years for the danger of a magical child."

"Why should I?" said Jane. "Hermione's a freak. She's only good at her chores."

"Ah I see. You had a child to do the house work. So tell me when did the over working of Hermione begin?"

Jane pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. She took a long drag of it. She began her story. "I was so happy the day I found out about Hermione. We had tried for years to have a baby. Guess the resentment started when she started to be able to move things. She was one when it first started."

"Magic started at one?" asked Beth. "Go on."

"I told John and he didn't believe until he saw it for himself. Then it just grew until it was…it's not. That's not human. She's a freak."

Beth sat back in wonder. "You didn't always believe that, did you Jane? John drilled that into your head." She said now understanding how controlling the man was. She could see the fear seeping through. "He made you believe it. Then to the point that you beat and starved your own daughter."

Jane shook her head. She put out the cigarette and lit another one. "John always had a controlling side. You just had to do things his way and everything was fine. I love him and I knew I couldn't live on my own."

Beth listened to Jane's story. She learned through her own life that controlling husbands could suck the life out of someone and make them change. She saw that in Jane. But she could tell that it ran deeper then that. Jane had been abused all her life. It was all in her personality. She didn't know better. But it still didn't make the matter better to inflict the pain on Hermione.

Beth opened the folder and slid the pictures of Hermione's breaks and near death reports over to Jane. "So, you thought you will help John beat the magic out of Hermione?"

Jane took the papers and x rays. She read over the reports. "It was worth a try. I wanted a normal daughter. Not a freak, but I will say this she made my flowers the most beautiful."

Beth raised a brow, "Your flowers, that's all you cared about? Not the wellbeing of your only child. You so badly wanted."

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "You learned to change. John's idea and all."

' _Now, we're getting somewhere.'_ thought Beth. "What was John's idea Jane?"

"It was John's idea to make her do the chores around the house. I was spending so much money on a house keeper. We saved thousands. Then well, the beatings and stuff happened when Hermione didn't do anything correctly."

"So you just decided to help with the beatings?" said Beth.

Jane laughed, "It turned John on. The sex was amazing."

Beth hid her shock well. She couldn't believe it all boiled down to the sex. She mentally shook her head. "Thank you. I'll see what I can do about a lighter sentence," and she walked out of the room.

00

"I thought it couldn't get worse." whispered Richard, who had seen the questioning through the other side of the glass. "Now we can arrest both of them. Thank you for coming in Beth. They will be serving along time in Azkaban for this."

"Of course sir. I always enjoy working. But this one was a little rough around the edges for me." said Beth.

Kingsely smiled, "How about a drink, on me?"

"Sure Kingsely. Good luck Mr. McGonagall," and Beth stepped out of the room followed by Kingsely.

Richard motioned for the auror guards to arrest John and Jane Granger and take them to Azkaban to await trial. He sighed heavily and left the room for Hogwarts since he hadn't heard from his wife that they had made it home.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.


	4. Chat with Richard

Richard took a deep breathe and entered the Hospital Wing. He was exhausted but he wanted to check up on his young charge. He smiled gently at his wife when she saw her curled up at Hermione's side. He could tell that she had enlarged the bed. He walked over to his wife and pulled the blanket over the two sleeping witches. He bent over and kissed Minerva on the forehead. He gently squeezed Hermione's hand and he sat down in the empty chair next to the bed. He watched them sleep. He was grateful that the abuse didn't go into the sexual abuse. He would have physically caused harm to John Granger if rape had shown up on the report. Richard tiredly rubbed his eyes and laid his head back and closed his eyes in hope to catch few minutes of sleep.

Minerva slowly begin stir when bright light from the morning sun hit her eyes. She slowly blinked a couple of times relieved to find Hermione still peacefully asleep in her healing sleep. She needed much rest as possible. She turned her head and saw her husband sleeping in the chair very uncomfortably. She carefully untangled herself from Hermione, who had her arms around her neck. Minerva got up from the bed and gently shook Richard awake.

"Love, you can't get a good night's rest sleeping in the chair like that." said Minerva gently not to wake Hermione.

Richard slowly opened his eyes and smiled gently at his wife. He raised his hand and thumbed her cheek lovely. He captured her lips in a cherished kissed. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"So how is our girl doing?" asked Richard knowing how his wife already felt about the little girl.

"We'll know once she wakes up. Poppy said once she wakes up and runs a check up, if everything is fine we can take her home." said Minerva with a smile and kissed his cheek and stood to her full elegant height. "Oh, and Severus is somehow bound with Hermione. We don't know how deep it goes."

Richard raised a brow at his wife. He liked Severus but he had a gray aura, and he knew that made him more powerful. He didn't know if he liked the idea of many nearly twenty years her senior. Richard mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts. Hermione hadn't been in their lives 24 hours and he already protective of the little girl.

"Richard it's going to be fine. Severus was really sweet with Hermione. I think he realizes that she might be a major part of is life one day." said Minerva.

The couple's conversation was interrupted by a loud piercing scream. They looked over and saw Hermione kicking and screaming in her sleep. They were both at Hermione's side hoping to wake her from her nightmare.

"Hermione sweetheart, it's only a dream. You're safe here at Hogwarts. Minnie and I are right here. Wake up sweetie." said Richard gently rubbing her head soothingly.

"Minnie, Richard," said Hermione sleepily looking around the room and saw the couple sitting on her bed.

"We're right her sweetheart." said Minerva gently. "You're safe."

The flames in the fireplace turned green and Severus stepped out of the harp. He sighed in relief to find Hermione was awake now. He had a terrified feeling as he was brewing potions for the young witch. He had stayed up all night to get the potions ready knowing the Deputy Headmistress would want Hermione at McGonagall Manor.

"Are you all right Hermione?" asked the Potions Master walking over to the family. He saw her nodded her head. "Good. Minerva I'm nearly done with the potions for Hermione. They should be done by lunch."

"Good heavens child you give a woman a fright." said Poppy walking into the room as soon as Severus had entered the wing. "Now let's run a scan on you real quick."

"Ok." whispered Hermione.

Minerva and Richard stepped back from the bed, and Poppy pulled out her wand. She waved it in several different patterns and a sheet of paper popped out at the end of it. She grabbed the paper and unrolled it. She scanned the paper and looked over at the couple in Hermione charge.

"Well, seems everything has healed up nicely. The only thing that has me considered is Hermione's weight, but it will get back to normal over time. Now, I have instructed Severus to brew Hermione some vitamins that she will take in the mornings and a weight gaining potion to take before each meal time. This will help her keep her food down in her stomach. She will have sleeping draught, but only if her nightmares are bad." said Poppy.

"All right Poppy." said Minerva. She turned to Hermione. "I'm going to run to Hogsmeade and pick you up some clothes. I'll be back after while. Please make sure she's eats dear." She told Richard. "You as well. I'll get something in town. See you after while," and she left the Hospital wing.

"What would you like to eat for breakfast Hermione?" asked Richard.

She thought for a moment. "Some toast and two eggs please with a glass of milk."

Richard smiled and nodded his head. "Tricksy," he called for his personal house elf.

A pop echoed in the hospital wing and a house elf appeared. She long pointed ears, big round bright blue eyes, short nose. She was short and wore clean pressed green robes.

"Master called for Tricksy sirs. What can I dos for yous?" asked the elf.

"Tricksy this is Hermione. She will be living with us until farther notice. You will help us take care of her. Would you like that?"

Tricksy nodded her head and bounced up and down on her feet. "Oh yes sirs. Tricksy likes very much. Since Mistress couldn't have babies!" Tricksy's eyes widen in horror. "Oh, so sorries sirs. I'd not means to say that's."

Richard held up his hand before the elf could say anything else. "Tricksy, it's fine. Sometimes these things happen. Now, remember what Mistress said and I no punishing yourself for wrong doings. We will decide. Now, Hermione and myself would like some breakfast please. I would like my usual. Hermione would like two eggs, toast and a glass of milk."

"Of course sirs and Little Miss I bees right back," said Tricksy and was gone with a pop.

"Now, let me explain the life of an house elf." said Richard noticing that Severus was exiting Poppy's office with a list in his hand. He nodded his head and left the way he entered. "Tricksy, has been in the McGonagall family for nearly fifty years. She's family to us. She helps in taking care of the manor. She fixes our meals and can help take care of you."

"Does she get paid? Does she get time off? It sounds like slavery." said Hermione.

"Many families don't treat their house well. But here at Hogwarts and at home. They are treated very well. We give them a place to live and are allowed to have a mate and baby elves if they wish. They do not take any form of payment. If you offer an elf clothing you are setting them free, but it must be present from the master of the house. In this case me."

The conversation was interrupted by a pop and Tricksy appeared with a tray of food. She sat it down on the end of bed. She snapped her fingers and a fresh clean robe appeared and she laid it neatly on the bed next to Richard.

"Anything else sirs and Little Miss?" asked Tricksy.

"May I ask you question Tricksy?" asked Hermione.

"Of course Little Miss. I wills answer."

"What would happen to you if Master McGonagall let you go from his service?"

"Little Miss, each house elf is set to serve one family until they die. Our magics bes ties with that family. If we are lets goes will be unprotected without much magics. We can also offer protection for our families Little Miss. The longer we serve our families the more powerful we ares and better able to protect and serve thems. I loves my family Little Miss. I have a mate and son named Andy. He's bes Master personal elf. I couldn't bes prouder. I must goes nows Little Miss I makes sure yous have a room," and she left with a crack.

"Do you understand now Hermione?" asked Richard as he poured himself a strong cup of coffee.

"Yes sir." said Hermione as she looked at the potion before her. She took a deep breathe and swallowed it before beginning her meal. "It will just take some getting us to sir."

Richard nodded his head understanding that Hermione's world had changed drastically. He knew that it would take time for everything to settle into place for her. Not just Hermione but for him and his wife.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


	5. Going Home

Minerva entered the Hospital Wing after a very eventful morning. She had found clothing of wizarding robes and muggle clothing, since she had popped into muggle London, and if Hermione didn't like them she could transfigure them into something she'd like to wear. Minerva smiled at the pair that sat on the hospital bed with a book opened Richard explained things that Hermione didn't fully understand.

"Hello you two. I see you've gotten to know each other." said Minerva with a smile and she sat down in the empty chair next to the bed. "Now, I got you some clothes. If they don't fit or you don't like them we can change them easily with magic."

"Yes ma'am. Richard is explaining Hogwarts history to me." said Hermione with a bright smile. "It's so interesting! I can't wait to learn more."

"Easy there cub." said Richard placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Now, listen to me and carefully all right." She nodded her head. "You are new to the wizarding world, and I know you want to learn everything you can get your hands on, but it's not the way to do it. You don't want to be a walking text book and be able to give the professors a text book answer. But read and be ready for class. Read the chapters and homework assigned to you, but don't over do it by giving them extra on a written essay or going into weeks ahead of the class."

"But I'll get into trouble if I fail." whispered Hermione looking down at her hands that rested in her lap.

Richard placed a finger under Hermione's chin and gently lifted her face to make her look at him. He thumbed away a fallen tear. "No, sweetheart you won't be punished for failing. We might ground you until we see improvement, but we will never cause you physical or mental harm. We only ask for you to do your best, and just be a child. We want you to have and make mistakes. It's all part of growing up."

"Hermione make friends and don't spend large amounts of time in the books. If you love to read wonderful, but do it in moderation. We don't want you to be made fun of all right?" said Minerva.

"Ok, I can do that." said Hermione with a smile.

Albus walked into the wing followed by Severus, which his robes blew gracefully behind him. He turned on his heels and his black robes swirled around his ankles and shut the door behind him. He turned back and smirked at the young witch.

"How are we feeling Miss Granger?" asked Albus with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh, much better sir." said Hermione. "I'm ready to leave. I'm tried of the bed."

Severus walked up to the trio, and Richard rose from the bed and stepped back slightly. The Potions Master's pulled out a purple beaded bag from his robe's pocket. He handed it over to Hermione.

"What's this sir?" asked Hermione taking the bag. "It's so light."

"Open it." said Severus with a smirk.

Hermione smiled and pulled open the lovely bag. She looked inside and saw it was deep in the inside. She stuck her hand down in the bag and it came up past her shoulder. She grabbed the first item and sat it down on the bed. It was a small wooden chest. She lifted the lid and saw it had her daily doses of potions labeled and how much and at what time to take with them in neat curled writing. Hermione closed the top.

"Go on see what else is inside it." said Severus. "It's an endless bag and won't get heavy and designed not to tear or to be stolen."

"Severus, you shouldn't have done that." said Richard.

The dark headed wizard shook his head and said, "Everyone should have a good travel bag."

Hermione beamed at the man next to her and stuck her hand back in the bag. She pulled out a nice cauldron with a stainless steal stir spoon. She saw on the handle that it had her name engraved in the handle. She gently sat it aside and stuck her hand back in the bag. She pulled out several books. She saw that they were potions books. One was her fist year course book and the other was an introduction to beginning potions. She put her hand inside one more time and pulled out another chest from the bag. She saw that it was her potions kit that she needed for her first year. She slowly opened the lid and saw it had everything she need in it and more.

"Oh, wow thank you so much Professor Snape," said Hermione and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome Hermione." whispered Severus in her ear turning her hug with a one handed hug. He pulled back rose to full elegant height.

""Now, Professor Snape informed me that I should place maps in the first year student's letters." Hermione nodded her head. "I do believe this will do." said the Headmaster handing her the map.

She took the map from the elderly wizard and saw that it had the Hogwarts symbol on the front. She smiled and opened it and saw the locations of the classrooms, towers, library and the teacher's offices.

"This is great Professor. I believe this will help a lot for the first years. I mean this place is huge. It will take months to get use to." said Hermione with a smile.

Poppy entered the wing from her office door. "All right dear. Let's get one last scan and if things are good you are free to leave."

"Oh, that sounds great." said Hermione. She put her things back in her bag and sat it on the table next to her. "Ok, let's get this over with."

Everyone stepped back and Poppy pulled out her wand. She ran a quick test on the young witch. She looked at everyone. She said, "Well, everything has healed up nicely. Now, take the potions that Severus has made you. I want to see you in three weeks. Ok. If you have any reaction to the potions let me know."

"I will I promise." said Hermione.

Minerva pulled out a small bag from her robe pocket. She took out her wand from her sleeve and tapped the bag and watched it grow in size. She pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a blue t shirt with gold shooting stars. She took out a pair sneakers and socks along with under garments, but kept those in a smaller bag and put them on the bed next to her.

"Go into the bathroom and get changed while we wait out here." said Minerva. Hermione smiled and grabbed her clothing and the small bag. She walked to the bathroom.

Minerva waved her wand and the items that were in Hermione's beaded bag went back inside it and it magically closed itself. She put her wand back up her sleeve. She turned to Severus and put her hands on her hips.

"Severus, what in the name of Merlin has gotten into you? Hermione's going to think she'll receive special treatment from you once school starts. You didn't have to get her such things. I know how cruel you are to your students. You leave first years in tears! I don't want Hermione's hopes up high about you being kind to her, and then crushed the minute she walks into your classroom."

Severus could feel a headache forming thanks to Minerva's screeching. He raised his righted hand and rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb to relieve the pressure.

He said tiredly, "Minerva, that child has been through hell and back. The only happiness she has had is when you and Richard gained custody of her. I just wanted to do something to bring a smile to her face. She does need the things I made for her. The potions to make a full recovery and the books and potions supplies she will need. The bag is good to have. My mother Eileen keeps one on her at all times. She will not receive special treatment from me in class nor will I be too harsh on her. I give you my word."

Minerva took a moment to take in what the Potions Master had just said. She nodded her head slowly. Just then Hermione walked over to the group. She smiled. It was the first time she had gotten anything new. All her clothing had been given to her from people around her block and they were either too big or too small. The jeans were a little on the long side but they fit in the waist and the shirt fit her just right showing the small amount of curves that were growing. Minerva nodding approval grateful that she had bought the training bras.

"I'm ready to go." said Hermione happily and grabbed her purple beaded bag and threw it over her right shoulder. "Thank you Professor Snape for everything. And thank you Madame Pomphery for fixing me up."

Poppy lightly patted Hermione on the cheek. "You're welcome. Now, you take care of her."

"Let's go home Hermione." said Richard holding out each a hand to his wife and young charge and the family left the school for McGonagall Manor.

00

The trio appeared in front of a large iron gate with an elegant letter M on the it. Richard pulled out his wand and tapped it in several places and the gate swung open. He took Hermione's hand into his own and pricked her finger with his wand and dropped a single blood drop on the gate and then stepped inside the large grounds and dropped several drops of blood onto the ground. He explained as he did it that the magical wards would let her through the gates and onto the grounds. He went onto to explain that any person without permission or had access would be magically thrown 50 feet away from the gate.

A horse drawn carriage approached the trio with a house elf at the front. "Hellos Master and Mistress and Little Miss. I bes Hilgo. Yous met mes wife Tricksy, Little Miss. Pleases gets in, it bes long walks."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Hilgo. Thank you for the ride." said Hermione after she got into the carriage and Minerva and Richard got in and sat down beside Hermione. The carriage jerked slightly and they were off towards the manor.

Hermione looked around the large spacious grounds that were very well kept. The grass was a lush green as far as the eye could see. Then on the far right was a large cemetery where the McGonagall family had been buried for the past 700 years. Hermione's eyes widen at the news.

"Wow, it's a castle!" said Hermione when the Manor appeared into view.

The castle was much smaller then Hogwarts with four floors and three towers and stone shown with graying with age and two large wooden doors with four steps.

Richard chuckled at the young witch. "My dear I am a Duke. So naturally the castle got passed down to me. But I hate titles. So, I work for a living along side doing what government things must be done. We are simple people Hermione only wanting to make a difference. Minnie wanting to teach and with me helping abuse children. You will meet Mum after while. She lives in the west wing of the castle."

"Yes sir." said Hermione the carriage jerked slightly to a stop and the trio got out and Hilgo took carriage around the back.

The two large doors opened and they stepped into the large entrance hall. It was big with gray walls and grand staircase and large chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Several paintings hung around room that was the Duchess and Dukes of McGonagall Castle.

"Oh finally you're home Richard. I hope everything turned out all right." said a feminine voice echoing slightly around the room.

Hermione looked to the staircase and saw an elegantly dressed elderly woman with long slivered gray hair that was pulled back in a bun at her neck. She had fare wrinkled skin, green eyes, slightly full lips and slender womanly figure and wore finely cut navy blue robes. She used a cane to help her down the stairs.

"You must be Hermione. The news of you my dear had all the house elves in an excited cleaning frenzy. I'm Duchess Annabelle Engrain McGonagall. But you can call me Granny." said Annabelle stepping down to the main floor.

"Hi," said Hermione tucking slightly back behind Minerva like a frighten child.

Minerva's brow frowned slight at this. Hermione hadn't ducked in fear of anything yet. She turned and knelt down in front her charge. "Hermione sweetie, Anna is not going to hurt you." She saw the can through the corner of her eye. "Anna needs the cane to help her walk. She won't use it on you. I promise."

"Oh, heavens no wee one. I would never. The crazy old coot of a healer told me use it or fall." said Annabelle. "Minnie, how can you knell down for so long is beyond me?"

"Ok, I'm sorry Granny. What's the best part about living here?" asked Hermione moving from Minerva.

Minerva smiled and rose to her full height and stood beside her husband. Richard wrapped his arm around her slender waist and watched the couple.

.

"Ah very good question there Lassy. It's different each McGonagall." said Annabelle.

"But I'm not a McGonagall." said Hermione as Annabelle stirred her up the stairs.

"Not yet." said Annabelle and winked at the couple and went slowly up the stairs.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	6. Filled Empty Space

Annabelle lead Hermione down a long hall and stopped in front of two large white wooden doors with golden handles. She smiled and pushed open the double doors. The two entered a sitting room that was decorated in deep cherry wooden walls with a fire place and nice sitting area with a couch, loveseat and two arm chairs in front of a small fireplace and in the center was a coffee table.

"Now this is your sitting room." said Annabelle. She waved her wand and made two book cases appear along the wall. "You can fill these with any type of books wish from your school books to any types you wish. What's missing. Oh yes a desk and a chair. We can't expect you not to work without one." She waved her wand and a nice cherry wooden desk appeared with a nice comfortable chair and lamp rested at the side of it.

"Granny, you didn't have to do that." said Hermione slightly over whelmed with the sitting room. "What does this door go to?" She asked walking over to the door on the right.

"Open it and find out." said Annabelle.

Hermione turned the handle and pushed open the door revealing a large bedroom. It had a queen size four post wooden bed, large walk in closet with the dresser inside it. A sitting table with a chair and mirror and two large bay windows with a small balcony with a chair and small table.

"This is m-my room." whispered Hermione in awe.

"I hope you like it." said Minerva, who entered the room and sat Hermione's bags of clothing on the bed. "It's called the princess sweet."

"It's amazing." said the young witch. "I wasn't expecting so much."

Annabelle patted Hermione's head gently. "Well, I'll let you get settled Lassy. I'm going to go take a nap before supper. See you after while." Annabelle left the two alone in the room.

"Let's get you settled in." said Minerva as she walked over to the bed and began to pull out clothing from the bags. "Tell me Hermione, what do you think about the wizarding world so far?"

Hermione slowly pulled the under garments from the bag and folded them up neatly. "It's so different then anything I could dream of. I mean Granny just made a desk and chair appear out of nowhere."

Minerva chuckled slightly. "No sweetie, she just magically moved it from one of the unused rooms."

Hermione's mouth formed an "O" and put away her under garments in the dresser. "But still it's so neat. It will take a lot of getting use to the change."

Minerva hung up Hermione's dressed robes in the closet. "Now, you will have a few chores around here. They are to keep your room clean and to keep your clothes kept up. Such as put your clean clothes away and keep your dirty clothes in the hamper. This also includes to keep your bed made in the mornings."

"Yes ma'am." said Hermione. "Anything else?"

"If you are grounded you will wash the dishes and wash your own clothing."

Hermione nodded her head and smiled. She was going to like it at McGonagall Castle. It would take some getting use to but it was better then at the Granger's house.

00

Richard entered his office. The room was large with a fireplace, books and shelves covered the walls and a desk sat in front of the large window. He sat down at his desk and opened the folder that his personal house elf Andy had placed there for him to read over once he had returned from work. He opened the folder and smiled at the information. It was adoption papers for Hermione Jean Granger. He was going to give Hermione a month to get use to things and then bring up the thought of adoption the muggle way. Then their was the wizard adoption of blood adoption, it would make Hermione their blood child. He closed the folder and put away locking it safely with his wand.

"No need to get ahead of ourselves here. But we don't need Hermione leaving the wizarding world because some muggle wants her." said Richard to Andy who sat at a small sized desk.

Andy had long pointed ears, big blue eyes, small nose and thin lips. He had long fingers and wore small sized black robes with the McGonagall crest over his heart.

"Yes sirs. Little Miss will take awhile to get use to beings heres." said Andy, who spoke better then his parents.

Richard nodded his head and pulled out his pipe from his desk drawer. He stuffed it with tobacco and lit it. He took several puffs of it to keep it lit.

"Master, Mistress won't bes happy. She says no more pipes." said Andy.

"It's our secret Andy, what Minnie doesn't know want hurt her. Besides after the night I had I think I need one." said the wizard as he took a puff of it and blew it out of his mouth.

Andy shook his head at his master and went back to work organizing Richard's meetings around his auror duties. He was very found of his master but sometimes the Mistress scared him more then anything.

Richard pulled out his pocket watch and saw that it was getting close to supper time. He told Andy it was time to quit for the day. The house elf bowed slightly and exited the office. Richard put out his pipe and put it away and exited his office and made his way to the dinning room.

00

The dinning room had long table that sat 16 people with a large chandelier to light the room. The walls had shelves lined with polished sliver, gold plates, bowls and candle sticks. The table was set for four people with a simple meal of roasted chicken, peas, baked new potatoes and a chocolate pie for desert. A bottle of white wine sat in a chilling bucket.

"Oh, wow." said Hermione as she entered the room followed by the adults. "It looks great."

Hermione found her seat because of the potions that sat in front of it. She pulled out the chair and sat down at the table. She waited quietly as Richard sat at the head of the table and Minerva sat at is right and Annabelle at his left leaving her sitting next to Minerva. Hermione shrugged her shoulders slightly at it. She began to fix her plate as they passed the food around to each other.

"I wonder which class at Hogwarts I'm going to be the best at?" asked Hermione as she poured her self some cold sweet tea.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley and get your supplies in a few days. Let's get you settled in first. All right?" said Minerva as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Ok. I can read a few of the books I have." said Hermione.

"Remind me to show you the library Lassy." said Annabelle.

"Oh you have a library!" said Hermione excitedly. "This chicken is really good." said after taking a bite.

"Of course Lassy we have a library. We'll start our own evening reading at 8:00. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great!" said Hermione and at her food in silence.

Richard's brow frowned at Hermione slightly when he noticed that she was pushing her food around only after a few bites. He took a sip of his wine and watched her carefully.

"Sweetie, try to get a few more bites. All right? Then you can have a piece a pie."

"Ok." said Hermione and ate a few more bites of each thing on her plate.

Richard nodded and went back to his own plate, but kept a watchful eye on the girl. He didn't need her starving herself from not eating right. He looked up at Hermione and smiled when he saw that half her plate was empty. He nodded in approval and she fixed herself a slice of pie.

Minerva couldn't help but feel contentment even though Hermione had just arrived it felt like her family was whole. She had child to feel the castle with laughter and to fret over besides just her classes.

00

Severus sat in the teacher's lounge with his legs streached out in front of him and arms crossed over his chest. He sat in the silence wondering how deep his connection ran with Hermione Granger. He was already sweet on her. She had him already wrapped around her little finger. He had given her the bag just to see that bright smile and the shine in her doe like brown eyes.

"What am I going to do when the school year starts? It's going to be hell with the students and then keeping an eye on Hermione while being her professor. How am I going to do it? I'll just find a balance."

"People will think you're crazy as me for talking to yourself Severus." said Albus who stood in the doorway. "But yes my boy you must learn to find a balance with Hermione and you will. Good night," and he left the Potions Master's to his thoughts.

"Noise old coot." said Severus and left the lounge for his private chambers.

00

Hermione ran down the hall to her room to get a shower and to get into her pajamas. She wanted to be comfortable for her and Granny's story time. She couldn't believe that she was going to have a book read to her inside of her reading it herself. She took a quick shower and slipped into her pajamas and met Annabelle on the second floor in front of the large double magony doors that lead to the library.

Annabelle slowly approached the bouncing young girl. She chuckled at Hermione's excitement and pushed open the large doors revealing the room. Annabelle motioned for her to enter before her with her cane. Hermione entered the room and her mouth hung open in awe.

The room large with bookcases that lined the entire wall from floor to celing with a second floor with a wooden railings and two desks. The main floor held a nice sitting area with a couch, loveseat and two armchairs in front of a fireplace. Then a coffee table and two end tables with lamps all resting on a wooden floor with a red rug.

"Go find a book Lassy." said Annabelle as she made her way over to the couch.

Hermione beamed at the older woman and ran over to the books cases, and she quickly found them organized by arthor, category, and magical to non magical books. She ran her fingers over the spine lovingly not knowing which book to choose. She smiled and grabbed the history of magic from the shelf. She ran over to the couch.

"This one Anna-I mean Granny." said Hermione quickly correcting herself.

"The History of Magic. Very good book for your education. Let's begin shall we." She opened the large book and quietly read to the young witch.

00

Minerva leaned against the door frame of the library watching her mother-in-law read to Hermione and she let a smile cross her face. She felt two strong arms wrap around her slender waist. She leaned into Richard's embrace.

"I haven't seen you smile this much in a very long time my love." whispered Richard as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know Richard, it's just something about Hermione that makes the years of trying for a child and loosing two, she makes the pain go away." whispered Minerva. "She's filled that empty hole so quickly. She's special."

He smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. He knew he had made the correct choice in having the muggle adoption papers drawn up when he did. He could see the connection that the young witch had with everyone. Hermione Granger was indeed very special.

"Let's join them." said Minerva and they walked into the room.

Richard lifted Hermione up and sat her down in his lap. Minerva sat down next to her husband. The family sat on the couch listening to the elderly woman read to the young girl.

Hermione's eyes slowly began to close after 45 mintues of reading. She laid her head against Richard's shoulder and fell asleep. He looked down and smiled at her. He kissed the top of her head. He shifted her slightly and stood up and carried her to her room.

00

Minerva pulled back the blankets and Richard gently laid Hermione down in the bed. They each grabbed the covers and pulled them over the sleeping child. They each kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. Richard flicked his wand to put several wards to let them know if she was having a nightmare or couldn't sleep at night. They left the bedroom.

"I'm going to retire to my rooms dears." said Annabelle and kissed them each on the forehead and made her way down the hall.

Richard steered Minerva down the hall to their chambers for the night. He was exhausted and knowing his wife she was as well. They didn't know how long of a night was a head of them with Hermione being in a new place.

00

Hermione curled up in a ball and her shook with sobs. She threw the covers over her head when she heard someone enter the room. She knew that she'd be in trouble. She was always a bad girl.

"Hermione sweetie, it's all right." said Minerva gently grateful that Richard had placed up the wards around the girl's room. "Will you lower the blankets please?"

Hermione slowly pulled down the blankets and Minerva saw the problem. She had a brown spot where between her legs. She smiled gently at the girl. She had started her menstrual cycle. She knew from the way it looked it had been more then likely her third cycle because it was brown and not bloody like the older girls.

"Are you mad at me for messing up the bed? I've been bad. I'm sorry." cried Hermione.

"Minnie is there anything I can do dear?" asked Richard as he watched Minerva help Hermione to the bathroom.

"No, love. We can handle this." said Minerva and she whispered, "It's a lady problem. I'm sure that vain of a woman didn't help her at all."

"What lady prob-oh right. I see. I'll let you handle it from here. But she's a little young?" asked Richard.

Minerva only shook her head and vanished into the bathroom with Hermione. She returned to enter the closet and returned to the bathroom with a clean pair of knickers.

Richard scratched his head trying to think of what to do to help. He flicked his wand and the sheets were clean of the spot. He nodded his head and left the room not to embarrass her with him being in the room.

Minerva and Hermione exited the bathroom and the older witch smiled at the bed. She helped Hermione back into the bed and pulled the covers over the young woman.

"Please stay with me until I fall asleep." said Hermione.

Minerva nodded her head and got into the bed. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. She closed her eyes grateful it was something that could be easily fixed. She knew each night wasn't going to be this easy and she was ready for challenge.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	7. Diagon Alley

It had been a few days since Hermione had arrived at McGonagall Castle, and she couldn't believe how much the place felt like home. She had her problems sleeping at night. She would wake up in a cold sweat and scream in her sleep, but Minerva and Richard were always there to help her get back to sleep even Granny at times.

Hermione ran down the stairs with her purple beaded bag over her shoulder. She was ready to go to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. She hoped to run into some first year students. She would have someone to sit with on the train.

"There you are Lassy. Breakfast is on the table." said Granny as she poured herself another cup of strong coffee.

"Where's Richard?" asked Hermione after she took her potions.

"He was called into work." said Minerva as she entered the dinning room. She saw Hermione's smile turn down into a frown. "He'll be meeting us for lunch at Three Broomsticks. He promised."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head and fixed her small plate of food. Minerva sat down next to the young witch and poured herself a cup of coffee. She fixed herself a plate of food and the three witches at in a comfortable silence. Minerva pushed her plate away and picked up her coffee cup and sat back and smiled at the young girl that sat next to her. She couldn't believe how much one little witch could make her smile so in just a few short days.

"Granny are you coming too?" asked Hermione.

"Only if you want me too Lassy." said the elderly woman and Hermione nodded happily. "Then it's settled I'll go with you."

"Great," and Hermione hurried with a breakfast wanting to get to Diagon Alley soon as possible.

00

Annabelle leaned on her cane as she made her way through the streets of Diagon Alley. She smiled at the thought of seeing her old friend Ollivander, the wand maker. It had been along time since she had been out of the castle. She normally had Richard or Minerva pick up her items, but she wanted Hermione's first shopping trip to be remember able with the whole family.

"Lassy, let's get you fitted for your robes. So then they will ready by the time we finish our shopping." said Annabelle and Minerva nodded in agreement.

The trio entered Madame Merkin's Robes For All Occasions. The seamstress looked away from the young boy she was fitting and smiled.

"I'll be with you in a moment Minerva. I'm just finishing up with a first year here."

Hermione studied the boy that was being fitted for his robes. He had short messy black hair, fare skin, bright green eyes behind a pair of round glass. He was tall and skinny. He had a light blot scar on his forehead.

"Harry dear are you all most done?" asked a lady with blonde hair, long neck and slender womanly figure.

"Almost Aunt Petunia and then we can go get the rest of my books and stuff. I hate Dudley couldn't come with us. He would have loved this place." said Harry.

"There you are Mr. Potter all done. It will done in hour. Thank you."

"Thank you Madame Merkin. It was nice to meet you." said Harry as he got down off the stool and bumped into Hermione. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Is this your first year too?"

"Harry we must get going. You know Dudley when he's sick. He hates it. So come along. Get the girl's name and sit with her on the train." said Petunia.

"Yes ma'am. Hi I'm Harry Potter. I hate to run but my cousin is sick at home and we have to get back. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger." she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Hermione. I'll send you an owl later. We can get to know each other before school starts. I don't know anyone."

"Harry James Potter let's go." snapped his aunt.

"Sorry I really must go. Bye." said Harry and he left the store with his aunt in tow.

Hermione looked after the young wizard and smiled. He wanted to write her and get to know her before the school year started. She would have one friend. She would have someone to sit with on the train.

"Now, Minerva what can I do for you? Do you need new dress robes?"

Minerva rested her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Natalie this is Hermione. She will starting her first year at Hogwarts. She will need school robes please."

"Ah, see Dumbledore stuck you with helping the muggleborn first years again. Well come on dear step up on the stool and let's get you measured."

Hermione ducked slightly behind Minerva and Annabelle and wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist. Minerva turned her head and whispered in the young girl's ear and she nodded her head. Hermione's stepped onto the stool and Natalie measured Hermione for her robes. She told them that the robes would be ready in an hour and half. Minerva nodded and they left the store.

"Now to Gringotts Bank. You remember what I told you about the goblins Hermione?" asked Minerva.

"Yes ma'am." said Hermione as they made their way to the bank. "You speak when asked and-bow slightly in greeting."

"Correct. Here we go." said Minerva and they entered through the guarded double doors.

The bank was huge unlike anything Hermione had ever seen. The ceiling was crafted beautiful out of glass with long marble counters with lines of goblins. They were slightly ugly creatures with strange ears, pointed noses and sharp teeth. They were extremely short. She remember reading not to anger a goblin because they had their own kind of magic and laws.

"Duchess McGonagall, what an honor to have you visiting the bank today." said a teller goblin. "I'll go get Manger Riphook." He nodded slightly and jumped down from his tall stool and quickly left and returned with the manger of the bank.

Riphook was slightly taller then the other goblins with pointed ears, pointing nose and sharp teeth. He wore finely cut robes with a sword strapped to his waist.

"Duchess McGonagall what pleasure. Please come with me and we shall get you what you need. Professor McGonagall pleasure. And you are young lady?"

Hermione bowed her head slightly in greeting. "Hermione Granger. I'm staying with Professor and Mr. McGonagall and Duchess McGonagall."

He nodded his head and led the three witches to his office. The office was large with a three armchairs in front of the desk. And shelves lined the walls and a small chandelier hung from the celing.

"Please have a seat." said Riphook as he motioned to the chairs.

They sat down and waited for the goblin. Annabelle patted Hermione's hand gently. She turned to the goblin and said, "I wish to set up an account for Hermione."

"You don't have to do that! I don't need one! I don't deserve it." she whispered the last sentence.

Annabelle turned to the young girl that had been through hell her short life. "You listen to me Lassy, I'm going to set you up an account here. Minerva is nodding in agreement with me. You will have amount you may take out a month. I will get notifications on what you get through the invoices. This will teach you how to mange your money. I won't be around forever so I want you taken care of." She told Hermione. "Please hand me piece of parchment. I will write down what I want done with this special account."

"Of course My Lady," and the goblin handed it over to the elderly woman.

Annabelle wrote out in perfect elegant script 100,000,000 galleons and Hermione was allowed 50 galleons a month except on special permission from Annabelle, Minerva or Richard to with drawl more. They would add more to account gradually as the months go.

"There that should do it." said Annabelle handing the paper over to the manger. "She may take out 100 galleons today. This will pay for her school supplies and have money for the train."

"Of course Madame." said Riphook and quickly set up the account and handed Hermione pouch of gold coins.

"Thank you Riphook. May your gold flow freely and your enemies bath in their blood."

"Live fully My Lady." said Riphook and handed Hermione her key to her vault, and the witches left the bank.

Hermione couldn't believe that Annabelle, Granny had opened up her an account and gave her so much money. She was a bad girl a freak and freaks didn't get things. She shook her head to clear her mind from what Jane and John had told her. She wasn't going to let them ruin her day out. She was going to enjoy herself.

"Now where to?" asked Hermione once she had shaken herself from her own personally hell.

Minerva smiled, "Ollivander's." She motioned the wand shop. "There's none finer. Isn't that right Anna," and she threw her mother-in-law a knowing wink.

"Oh hush you." said Annabelle blushing slightly.

Hermione giggled at the elderly lady, who apparently had a crush on the wand maker. She pushed open the door and bell ringed on the door. She gasped at the sight of the man. He wild gray hair, sliver eyes and slender figure and wore wizard's robes. The man's eyes stunned her because she had never seen sliver eyes.

"My dear Annabelle McGonagall. What pleasure to see you." said Ollivander and kissed the lady's hand. "You still have yet to reply to my owl. Have you thought of what I've asked you?"

"I'm still thinking on the question Reed. I'm old lady." said Annabelle.

Ollivander leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I've never stopped loving you Anna. I will wait a lifetime for your answer. Please don't let a second chance at happiness pass you by." He kissed her cheek and turned to the other ladies in the shop. "Hello Professor McGonagall, who do we have here? A new muggleborn you're showing around. Good. Good. Now let's get you measured. Which is your wand arm?" Hermione held out her right hand. Very good."

Mr. Ollivander let the magical measuring tape measure Hermione as he went to the back to get several boxes of wands. He sat them down on the counter. He told the measuring tape to stop and it landed on the floor with a thump. He handed Hermione a wand of willow bark and dragon heart string.

"Well, give it a wave." said Mr. Ollivander.

Hermione flicked her wand and made vase shatter. "Sorry Mr. Ollivander. I didn't mean to it just happened. I'll pay for it."

"Nonsense child. It can be repaired. It happens all the time. Shall we continue?" said Ollivander taking the wand from Hermione.

After several wands being tested and wands and paperwork flying all over the place Mr. Ollivander sighed heavily. This witch was tricky customer. Even more so then Harry Potter.

00

Severus stood in his private lab at Hogwarts finishing up the list for Poppy for the up coming year. He shook his head at the amount of potions that the nurse went through during the year. He stopped at mid-cut of a fine daisy root when he felt disappointment and fear roll over him. He had used his natural ability in Occumency and Legmency to block Hermione's over flow of emotions. He knew it wasn't good to run to her with each nightmare that woke him up in a cold sweat. He had even slipped into her dream state during his sleep without even realizing it and saw the horror that John and Jane had but Hermione through. He sighed remembering receiving Minerva's letter that she was taking Hermione to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. He sat his knife down on the table and pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open and read the time. He nodded the ladies were in Diagon Alley and Hermione must be having a few doubts.

"A small break will not hurt." said Severus. He turned off everything and left Hogwarts for Diagon Alley.

00

"It's all right Mr. Ollivander. I guess you just don't have a wand for me." said Hermione sadly as she looked at her feet.

Minerva looked over at Annabelle, who was sitting in a chair leaning against her cane. The transfiguration professor sighed heavily and knelt down until she was eyelevel with Hermione and gently rested both hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Hermione, your magic is just all over the place right now. That is why wanted to wait a few days before bringing you shopping. Your core is still healing from everything."

"You mean everything John and Jane did to me my magic was helping me?" said Hermione in awe.

"Yes Kitten and it will take awhile to let things heal."

"Ok Minnie." said Hermione gently.

Just then Severus walked into the wand shop and Hermione felt like everything inside of her that was like waves on a wild ocean finally calmed. She smiled at the dark headed man and Minerva rose to her full height and nodded grateful that he had arrived at the store.

Minerva mouthed, "Thank you," and he nodded.

"Let's try one more time Reed." said Annabelle. "This could be our lucky one over here." She pointed to the Potions Master.

"Very well Anna. Let me see what I have in the back," and the wand maker left for the back of the shop. He returned with a very old box in his hands. "Here we are one of my very first wands I ever made Miss Granger." He opened and pulled out a very beautiful crafted deep mahogany oxen wood. "This wand contains two cores of Thesral hair and a rare honey suckle vine. Only one with rare power can reel its power." explained the wand maker and handed it over to the young witch.

Hermione took a deep breath and took the wand from the wizard after getting a nod from Severus. She smiled when she felt warmth flow through her body and sparks of gold and green shot from the wand.

"Bravo Lassy." said Annabelle with a bright smile on her face. She winked at Mr. Ollivander who held a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, I'll be. Well done Miss Granger. You can keep the wand for free if Anna gives me the answer I seek to my question." said Ollivander.

"For heavens sake answer the man already Anna. You've made him wait for months. Please say yes or no, and you know you are still living with us." said Minerva and smiled.

Annabelle rose to her full height with Severus's help and she walked around the counter and smiled at her one time childhood love. She whispered in his ear. "Yes, Reed Ollivander I will marry you."

The man smiled brightly at his love and pulled her into a heated kiss. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. She asked Minerva what was going on, and she informed the young witch that Annabelle and Mr. Ollivander had been childhood sweethearts and he had let her go to marry Richard's mother because they had an arranged marriage. Then once Thomas McGonagall had died twenty years ago they started writing each other and formed their loving relationship back.

"Oh, it's almost like a romance novel." giggled Hermione snapping the elderly couple out of their embrace.

"Let's finish your shopping and we'll meet Richard for lunch. Anna do you want to stay here? We'll get you before we eat." suggested Minerva.

"Of course that will be fine. Off you three go." said Annabelle with her arms wrapped around Reed's neck and the trio left the loving couple in their embrace.

45 minutes later…

They entered Three Broomsticks. Richard rose the large table that he had saved for everyone. He smiled and greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. Annabelle was helped to her seat by Reed who sat down beside her. Severus sat down next to Hermione and Minerva next Richard.

Hermione told Richard about her shopping and Granny setting her up an account. Richard smiled and nodded in approval. She went onto detail in how hard it was to find her wand. Richard listen and hung on every word the young witch said to him.

Richard patted Hermione' hand and said, "I'm glad you had a great time. Maybe Harry will turn into a good friend. Oh have something for you." He leaned over and sat back up with a cadge and a beautiful black cat sat in the cadge. "You can name her anything you wish."

Hermione gasped and took the kitten from the cadge to get a better look at her. She was jet black with bright blue eyes. The cat meowed at it's new owner. "Oh, look at you. You're so pretty. Oh, I know Midnight. Do you like that?" The cat purred at the loving attention from its owner.

"Richard, you didn't have to do that." said Minerva.

"Don't worry Tabby. She won't trouble your feline side." said her husband and she nodded in approval.

After a nice lunch Richard returned to work to finish off some last minute paperwork before heading home. Severus returned to Hogwarts to finish his potions. Annabelle said goodbye to her now future husband, and Mr. Ollivander returned to the wand shop and the ladies returned to McGonagall Castle after a nice day out.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter!


	8. Loss and Pain

Hermione sat at her desk in her sitting room, her school books stacked at the end of the desk. She chewed on her new sugar quill and dunked it into the ink. She thought she would read the first chapter of each book and practice writing with a quill by taking a few notes. She wanted to understand what the professors were talking about and hopefully her handwriting wouldn't be horrible.

"All right kitten time for bed." said Minerva as she entered the sitting room. She smiled at the young witch. "It's good you're practicing with the quill. Some of the students I can't even read. Let's see shall we." She picked up the paper and saw that Hermione's words were all over the place and not in a straight line. "There is a spell that I can teach you that will make lines and then one to make them vanish. I'll teach it to you tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks Minnie." said Hermione and got up from the desk and walked into her bedroom. "Do you think Harry will write soon?" she asked as she crawled into the bed.

"We'll see. Some people will and some people won't write. It depends upon what that type of person he is." explained Minerva as she pulled the covers over the girl. "Good night Kitten. Good night Midnight." She patted the black cat on the head and she left the room turning out the light.

00

"How are you feeling Mother." asked Severus as he walked into Eileen's bedroom at Prince Manor.

Eileen had long black hair streaked with gray, fare skin, bright blue eyes, full lips and a slender womanly figure that concealed by the blankets. She pushed herself up and rested her head against the head board.

"I'm fine son. You don't need to worry about me." said Eileen. She held out her hand to her only child. "Tell me about this young girl that's made such an impact on your life."

Severus sat down on the edge of the large bed and took his mother's hand and ran his thumb over the wrinkled fare skin. He looked down at their joined hands. "She's only a child now. She's only 11 years old. But when I touched her our magic swirled and bonded. I don't know how deep the connection will be." He looked at his ailing mother. "What have you seen?"

Eileen smiled and took a deep ragged breathe, "It's never good to know the future son. It is a burden not at a blessing. I hate knowing what this war has done to you." She covered her mouth with her handkerchief and coughed into it. "You must promise me this Severus never turn her away. Let her be your strength during your trials."

He nodded his head and tucked a stray gray hair behind Eileen's ear. "I promise Mother."

Eileen smiled and pulled her son to her resting his head on her heart. She ran her fingers through his baby fine black hair. "I've been sick for a very long time sweetheart. It's only because of you I've lived this long. I've seen you turn into fine young man." She closed her eyes and smiled. "You will make a wonderful father one day. You love with all your heart and don't let your temper get in the way."

Severus closed his eyes and let several tears fall down his fare cheeks. He knew his mother was saying goodbye. He nodded his head.

"Remember I love you Severus, and I will be watching over you always. Always my sweet boy. Always." whispered Eileen and she drew her last breathe.

He buried his face in his beloved mother's unmoving chest and his body shook with sobs. He knew this day was coming. Eileen Prince Snape had battled cancer for six years. He had designed a potion that slowed down the attack of cells but he never could find a cure.

"I love you too." he whispered.

00

Hermione woke up with a very uneasy feeling. She brushed her cheeks with her hand and found tears. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into her knees and cried. She couldn't understand were the pain of loss came from. It was so overwhelming that it nearly made her sick.

Richard and Minerva entered Hermione's bedroom and sat down on the bed. They pulled her into their arms and silently comforted her as her body shook with sobs. Minerva ran her fingers through Hermione's frizzy brown hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's all right sweetie. Nothing is going to happen to you." whispered Richard.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that. I don't know what it is. I just have this overwhelming felt of loosing a loved one. Someone so close and the pain is too much!" She jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

Minerva held back Hermione's hair and looked over at Richard with a worried expression on her face. She turned back to the young girl and rubbed Hermione's back.

"I'm sorry Minnie." whispered Hermione tiredly.

Richard kissed Minerva on the forehead and whispered, "I'll find out what's going on." He loving ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. "Sweetie I'm going to leave you in Minnie's caring hands. I'm going to see what I can find out. Ok?" She only nodded and Richard left the women in the bathroom and he went to his office.

00

Richard entered his office and quickly lit the fire in the harp. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames, "Prince Manor," and the flames turned green and he stuck his head into the flames.

Severus had gained some composure when he saw the flames turn green and sat up fully from his mother's body. He brushed the tears from his cheeks and walked over to the fireplace and sat down in the armchair.

"Severus what has happened?"

He took a deep calming breath. "Mother has passed away."

"May I join you?" asked Richard and Severus nodded his head. "Thank you," and he stepped through the green flames and sat down in the empty armchair. "I'm sorry for your loss Severus."

The Potions Master nodded and looked over at the bed with a heavy sigh. "How did you know? She just passed away not even five minutes ago."

"Hermione, Severus. She can feel your pain. It was so great that it made her physically ill." said Richard. "She doesn't understand it or where it's coming from." explained Richard.

Severus rubbed his hands over his face. He sighed heavily. Richard patted the young man's hand. He thought for a moment and smiled.

"Once you get your mother's affairs in order come to the castle for a few days. Maybe being around Hermione will help you."

"I'll think about it. Thank you Richard." said Severus and rose to his full and walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets over his dear mother. "Maybe it would help. I shall be there in a few days. I will not be there long. The term starts soon."

"Of course. I will have Tricksy fix you up a room. I'm a floo call away if you need anything." said Richard and he left the way he entered.

Severus levitated his mother's body to the burial prep room. He gently laid Eileen's body on the marble stone and pulled back the sheets. He turned on his heels and walked over to the case that held the herbs and potions. He began the long task of family burial ritual.

00

Minerva rocked Hermione gently as they sat on her bed. She was grateful that the young girl's stomach had finally calmed down and was no longer sick to her stomach. She was still in tears and didn't know why.

Richard entered Hermione's bedroom and leaned over to his wife and whispered, "Eileen just passed away. Hermione's feeling Severus's lost." He pulled out a sleeping draught from is robe's pocket. "Hermione take this sweetie. It will help you."

Hermione pulled away from Minerva's comfort and took the potion in one go. She snuggled back into the woman's welcoming comfort. Minerva sighed heavily and held Hermione close and rocked until she fell asleep. She carefully laid the girl down and covered her up. She kissed Hermione on the forehead and rose to full height.

"What are we going to do to help Hermione? She won't understand this." whispered Minerva as they exited the bedroom.

"Severus will be staying a few days. This might help them both." said Richard as they returned to their bedroom.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" asked Minerva as they got into bed. "You know Severus has a temper. It might not be wise for him to be here."

"He will give himself a few days and then he'll be coming over." said Richard gently but firmly leaving Minerva with no room to argue. She only nodded her head and kissed her husband goodnight.

00

Severus finished attending to his mother's body and left it in the prep room. He went to the potions lab. He needed to keep his mind busy. He bruised himself by making potions, but after several bad attempts and destroyed every glass object in the room.

Severus took several deep breaths and looked around the lab. He sank to his knees and hung his head. He had let his temper runaway with him. He grieved for the lost of his mother. He only hoped that Richard had given Hermione a potion help her sleep during his lost.

00

The Potions Master stood at the fresh grave of his mother. He laid a red rose down on the marble headstone. He stepped back with heavy sigh. He turned his head and saw Minerva and Richard walk up to him with Hermione next to them.

"I'm sorry for your lost Professor Snape." whispered Hermione and she dried her tears with the back of her hand.

Severus patted the young girl on the back and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Mother was sick for a long time. Thank you for coming."

Hermione nodded her head and bent down and placed a rose down on the loose soil and gasped when the loose dirt grew lush green grass and rare black roses bloomed along with deep blood red roses formed a canopy around the headstone.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't know what just happened." gasped Hermione and she quickly ducked behind Richard in fear of being pushed at her magical out burst.

Severus looked in awe at the design and gently touched the petals. He turned to Hermione. "Don't be sorry Hermione. Mother would have loved it. She loved roses. Thank you."

Hermione slowly stepped forward and chewed on her bottom lip and looked at the dark haired man. He knelt down and pulled out his handkerchief and dried her nose. He nodded his head and pulled her small frame into gentle hug. He sighed at their magic swirling around each other giving his soul some peace.

Severus wouldn't normally show such affection but it was only them, Richard, Minerva, Annabelle and Dumbledore at the gravesite. It allowed him to drop his normal uncaring mask he wore to fall and let some comfort come to his shattered soul.

Hermione ran her fingers through his black hair and felt peace at that. She quickly figured out it was her Potions Master's feelings she had felt the other night. She held him tighter in her small arms.

"I don't understand why I can feel your emotions but I'll help you in anyway I can." whispered Hermione.

"And I you Hermione." whispered Severus and kissed the top of her forehead and rose to full elegant height. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded her head and they all left the gravesite after saying their farewells to Eileen Snape.

00

Severus stepped into the entrance hall of McGonagall Castle and sat his travel bag down at his feet. He only hoped that he had made the right choice in coming for a few days.

"Professor Snape you made it!" said Hermione walking down the stairs towards the dark wizard. "Granny's planning her small wedding to Mr. Ollivander. They're going over wedding details in the library. Minnie went to Hogwarts to help Professor Dumbledore with last minute stuff. Richard is in his office doing some work with Andy, the house elf."

"What are you doing?" asked Severus.

"Oh Triskey was going to help me bake a cake." said Hermione with a smile. "She won't leave me in the kitchen alone. She says I'm still to young or what not."

Severus nodded his head in agreement of the house elf. "I shall leave my bag and come help you since everyone else is doing their own things at the moment."

"I can show you to your room. Or you can come with me its fine." said Hermione taking his hand into her own and leading him to the large kitchen.

00

The couple entered the large kitchen. It had white tiled floors, deep wooden walls with many shelves lining the walls with the pots and pans hanging on the walls. A long marble counter in the center of the room for cooking preparations. A stove, sink and fridge along one wall. A wine rack with few bottles of wine and wine glass hung from the rack nearby.

"There you are Little Miss." said Tricksy. "I have everything you need set up to make your cake. Oh, and this arrived for you." She handed Hermione the letter.

She looked over and saw a snow white owl sitting on the perch eating a piece of toast that the house elf had given him. Hermione smiled at the letter. She stuck it inside her pocket to read later. She hoped it was from Harry.

"What cake are we making?" asked Severus removing his outer robes leaving himself in a white button down long sleeves shirt and black slacks.

"Its apple turn over cake." said Hermione with a bright smile. "I love to bake." She said putting on the very long apron over her clothes.

Severus smirked at the young witch and walked over to the sink and washed his hands and washed the apples. He brought them over to the counter were Hermione stood on the stool to reach the counter better. He handed her a knife and began to peel the apples for her.

"If you're a good cook then potions will be easy for you." explained the Potions Master after he sat all the peeled apples down on the counter. He measured out all the spices and placed them in tiny bowls. "It's always important to have all your ingredients out and measured before baking."

Severus stepped back and watched Hermione. He shook his head. He stood behind the young girl and showed her how to cut the apples slices since she was cutting them to thick. He placed his hand over her hand that held the knife.

"Hermione, hold your knife like this and slice evenly. If the apples are even then they'll cook evenly as well." said Severus gently. "Move your fingers as you cut. You don't need to get cut."

"Ok." whispered Hermione and Severus let go of the knife.

She couldn't understand why she felt lost of connect. When he was up against her slightly she felt safe in his arms. Hermione shook her head and cut the apples how the Potions Master showed her.

"Very good."

The couple went on to make cake together. Hermione couldn't help but stop every so often to watch him cut or stir something. It was almost lovely as a dance to her. She knew she'd like potions class. Severus put the cake in the oven to bake. She began to wash the dishes. He didn't say anything to her about the house elves could cleaned them. He stepped forward and helped her wash the dishes. He couldn't explain why he felt at peace with her around him. It made the lost of his beloved mother not so hard to deal with at moment then would be if he was alone.

00

"Albus are sure about this?" asked Richard as he sat back in his chair in his office. "Are you positive that Voldemort will return?"

"I'm afraid so. Severus's dark mark has not completely faded away after Harry reed the world of Tom." said Albus hoping to get Richard on his side and help get ready for when he returned to finish what he started nearly 11 years ago.

"My old friend I do believe you, but you will have a harder time having the Minister of Magic believing you." said Richard as he took a puff of his pipe. "Then my concern is Severus and Hermione. They can feel each others emotions. What happens when Severus has to return to spying? What happens to my girl then Albus? How am I suppose to protect from pain that Severus feels at the hands of Riddle? What then? Drug my Hermione each time Severus is called. No." He shook his head.

"Well, cross that bridge when we come to it Richard." said Albus.

Richard narrowed his eyes at the man across from him. He said forcefully, "You will not use their connection for your own personal gain in this war. Do you hear me Dumbledore? I won't allow it. She's mine and Minerva's daughter or as good as is."

"Very well Richard. I won't use Severus and Hermione's connection for any means. But-"

"No Albus I forbid it."

The Headmaster sighed heavily. He knew not to anger the man in front of him. He nodded his head and turned to Hogwarts to Minerva and the rest of the professor prepare Hogwarts for the students.

Richard shook his head disapprovingly at the now empty harp. "Andy Albus is a good man, but he does have his demons like everyone. I fear his are using people like chess pieces on a board."

"Me thinks you're rights." said Andy.

Richard sat back in his chair and puffed on his pipe in thought. The idea of Riddle returning troubled him greatly, not only for Hermione but Severus and the children as well that would be entering Hogwarts. He puffed his pipe one more time and rose from his chair and walked over to book case and pulled down several books containing dark magic.

"Riddle had to do something with the Dark Arts to survive the attack on Harry." whispered the wizard as he sat with several books. "We must start now before he returns. We must be one step ahead of Riddle, Andy."

"Yes Master." said the house elf and jump down from his chair to help his master look for information.

00

The oven sounded letting the couple know that the cake was done baking. Severus grabbed several oven mittens and pulled the cake out of the oven and sat it down on the counter. He smiled slightly and turned to Hermione and nodded in approval of the cake.

"I'll show you to your room while the cake is cooling." said Hermione leading the way back into the entrance hall.

Severus followed Hermione up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped at large door. She pushed it open revealing a large bedroom with a bed and large walk in closet and personal bathroom.

"I hope this will be ok." said Hermione opening the curtain to let some light into the room. The window over looked large green grounds of the McGonagall Estate.

"It will be fine Hermione. Let me get settled and I'll meet you for a walk around the grounds in 30 minutes.

"Ok. Sounds good." said Hermione leaving the Potions Master to get settled into his room.

00

Hit button and tell me what you think about the chapter. More to come in the next chapter. A little getting to know each other.


	9. Getting To Know You

Severus met Hermione in the entrance hall as promised in thirty minutes. She smiled as they walked around the lush green grounds of the McGonagall Estate. They hadn't spoken a word to each other the entire time just enjoying the quietness and the company of each other.

Hermione took a deep breathe and asked, "Professor, why is it that I can feel your emotions?"

Severus's stepped faltered for a moment. He knew this question would come up, but he had hoped it wouldn't arise yet. He knew he couldn't lie. Then she wouldn't trust him. He needed her to trust him.

They walked over the large gardens until they reached a bench. He motioned for Hermione to sit down. She nodded her head and sat down on the bench.

Severus looked around the gardens. It had a graveled path that was out lined with large gray rocks. The bushes contained thousands of different roses ranging from, the red rose to the rare rose such as black, blood red, white and even rarer purple rose. Then bushes cut in every shape from horses, to normal round hedges.

"When we first met and I took your hand into mine." said Severus as he took Hermione's hand into his larger one, "our magic bonded. This formed a connection. You can feel my emotions and I can feel your emotions. I don't know how deep the bond will go."

Hermione looked at the lilies that grew nearby in thought letting what the Potions Master's words sink in to her brain. "So there are many different types of bonds?" Severus nodded his head. "What kind of bonds are there?"

"There are two different types of bonds. There is a protection bond. This bond is when a witch or wizard seeks out a protector. The protector can feel its partners in trouble by their emotions or one can talk to their bond telepathically." explained Severus. "The second type of bond is the most rare. It's a soul bond. A soul bond is when a man and woman's souls connect as one. Its until death and beyond. The soul bond you can feel each others emotions, talk telepathically, in some rarer cases share magic. You are bond in marriage. But the soul bond will not happen until you are sixteen."

"Why sixteen?" asked Hermione.

"Sixteen is when you hit your magical maturity. But the Ministry of Magic has made that until you're seventeen. In the older days you were wed by the age of sixteen. Bond Magic is old so it never changes."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head at the information. "So, we want know if we have a soul bond or just a protection bond until I turn sixteen?"

"Correct. I'm sorry this has happened to you Hermione. You're so young and we don't know if you're going to be stuck with me as your husband or just a protector. I fear either way I have ruined your life." said Severus shaking his head sadly.

Hermione felt like her heart had shattered at the man's words. She moved from the bench and sat down on her knees in front of him. She took both of his hands into her own. She realized that he believed that he wasn't worthy of this rare gift if was just a protection bond or a soul bond. He truly believed himself not worthy of it.

"Severus, you are a good man. Why do you feel like you don't deserve what ever bond is between us?" asked Hermione looking older then her eleven years.

"My past is dark Hermione. I've done things that will frighten you away. I'm not a good man."

She felt his pain run through her and wanted to cry. She bit her bottom lip and blinked away the tears. "Everybody has done things they are not proud of Severus. I was beaten for years because I was freak to John and Jane, but thanks to Minnie, Richard and you I know they were wrong. I'm not freak. I'm special that's what Granny tells me anyway." said Hermione with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, you are so very special Hermione and don't let me or anyone else tell you any different." said Severus. "You're are mine to protect for now." He said moving his hands to cup her face gently thumbing away several fallen tears. "Let's continue our walk." He rose to his full height and helped Hermione to her feet and they made their way to the human size maze. "You have undoubtedly read about the war with a dark wizard they call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes, I've read about it and know a little bit about Harry Potter. He was labeled as The Boy Who Lived. I personally think it's stupid to have called him that. I mean he was baby when it happened and he lost his parents." said Hermione. "Why do they call the dark wizard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? It rather silly."

"Because names have power Hermione. They can be tabooed and much more. They fear the Dark Lord because he was a very powerful wizard and he caused many deaths."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Hermione curiously. She gasped, "Where you a…a what are were they called?"

"A death eater." said Severus.

"Yea, that. Are you a death eater?"

Severus stopped walking through the maze and sat down on his knees so he was eye level with Hermione. He gently rested his hands on her shoulders. "You mustn't tell anyone Hermione. I'm telling you this because we are connected through emotions. The Dark Lord will return. I do not know when or how. I'm a spy for Professor Dumbledore. I have been since I was sixteen. I want you to be able to trust me this is why I'm telling you this."

She nodded her head. It was spinning at all the information he had told her. They first bound and now she found out he was a spy. Hermione took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. Severus pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent of herbs and spices. She buried her face into his shoulder enjoying the feel of being safe.

"This is a lot of information to take in at once." mumbled Hermione into his shoulder.

Severus ran his long fingers through her untamed curls. He kissed her temple gently. "I can lock away this until you are fourteen or when the Dark Lord shows himself. Would you prefer I do that?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I think it would be best."

Severus pulled back and rested his index fingers on her temples. He closed his eyes and entered Hermione's mind. He couldn't help but see all that John and Jane Granger did their only child. The server beatings with a belt, pushing her down a flight of stairs in result of broken ribs and a fractured skull. He pushed through her mind organizing it with doors as he went through them. He locked away the conversation they had just had and set it up with a trigger word that he alone could say. _"Always my sweet girl."_ and he locked the door with a padlock. Severus pulled out of Hermione's mind and he tapped her nose with his finger and rose to his full height and they continued their walk through the maze.

"What made you want to become a Potions Master?" asked Hermione wanting to get to the man next to her.

He smiled at the girl next to him. "My mother was a Potions Mistress and I grew up around her making potions. They have power, a power you must learn to control by listening and watching. It's magic but there is no foolish wand waving. The books aren't always right, Hermione. Remember that."

She nodded her head and they made their way back into the castle since the sun began to set on them. Hermione knew supper would be soon. She didn't want to be late.

00

"Andy, I found it." said Richard happily after hours of reading through dark art books. "Riddle had to have made Horcuxes. This is very dark magic indeed." He shivered at the thought of one splitting their soul and placing it in an object. "We must track these down and destroy them. Riddle will come back. This will take along time just to track down what he used and what he placed them in." Richard puffed on his pipe and the smoke danced around the room. "We must get help. This is far bigger then I had hoped. We must find those we trust. Then once Harry has at lest one year of Hogwarts under his belt, the boy must be told of the prophecy. I know Albus. He will not tell Harry what he needs to know."

"Of course Master Richard. I agrees with yous. Harry must knows. It's his life after all. He losts his parents because of this dark wizards." said Andy in agreement.

"Good. Now let's call it a day." said Richard putting out his pipe and putting it away. "Have a good evening Andy. I will see you in the morning." He told the house elf and exited his office.

00

"There, my dear. We are all set for the wedding." said Ollivander with a smile as he closed the book.

"Yes, just our family and a few friends. And I'll finally be yours Reed Ollivander." said Annabelle and she gently captured his lips with her own.

They pulled back and smiled at each other. The couple looked in the door way and smiled at Richard who stood watching the couple with a smirk on his face. He was happy for his mother. He knew that she had always loved the wand maker. He never held it against her. He knew that's why she let him marry for love and not forced him marry someone.

"You have everything arranged?" asked Richard just as Severus and Hermione entered the library.

"Yes, the wedding is set during the Christmas break. Nothing like a snowy wedding." said Annabelle. She had always loved the snow since childhood.

"Sounds lovely Granny, but want it be cold?" asked Hermione.

Reed chuckled. "No little one, magic can do many wonderful things."

"Ok." said the young witch with a bright smile.

"Hello everyone." said Minerva with a smile.

"You look exhausted Minnie." said Richard taking his wife's hand and helped her to the armchair. "What did Albus make you do?"

Severus pulled out a small black bag and tapped it with his wand, and it grew in size. He opened it up and pulled out several potions. He handed them to the exhausted witch. Minerva took with a quiet thank you and took them down. She handed him back the empty vials. She felt much better after taking them. She would had gone to Poppy but she was out for the evening.

"Thank you Severus." said Minerva.

"Dinner is severed Master Richard." said Tricksey, who had appeared in the room.

"Shall we head to the dinning hall." said Richard helping Minerva to her feet.

"Me and Severus made desert." said Hermione.

Minerva raised a brow at Hermione and Severus when she used his given name.

"I don't see no harm in it as long as it is in a private. I will be Professor Snape once the school year begins. Just like with Minerva." said the Potions Master and Hermione nodded with a smile taking his arm that he had offered her.

00

Hermione sat down at her normal spot at the table and Severus sat down next to her. She smiled at the man next to her. She looked around at the table, and saw how the family had grown. She only hoped that she would be apart of the McGonagall family for a very long time.

00

Hermione entered her sitting room with a snowy white owl on her shoulder. She sat down on her couch and pulled out the letter from her pocket. She opened it up and smiled.

 _Hermione,_

 _Sorry it took me a few days to finally sit down and write you. I hope things are going good. I can't wait to start Hogwarts. My cousin Dudley can't go. He's not a wizard like I am. My aunt and uncle are what we call muggles. But ever since I was little I've known I was different. They told me that I was special when I was little, but never fully understood why until my aunt gave me a stack of letters that my mum had wrote me. It explained that I was a wizard and would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _I know I have been lucky to have such understanding family, because I know some out there are not as lucky as me. I guess because my aunt grew up knowing about the wizarding world because of my mum writing her all the time and letting her read the books. I know my Aunt Petunia at times was upset about not being able to do magic. Aunt Petunia told me they had a falling out one time for a year, and then they mended their relationship when their parents died._

 _Anyway, tell me a little bit about yourself, how did your family react when you found out you being a witch? Tell me anything really. I'm all ears. Write back soon. The owl's name is Hedwig. She's really smart._

 _Hopefully your friend,_

 _Harry_

Hermione smiled slightly and petted the owl on the head. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She sat in thought. She didn't know if she should tell him what the Grangers did to her. She shook her head and wrote her letter. She smiled and sealed the letter.

"Here you go Hedwig. You can take this to Harry. I hope to see you soon." said Hermione and she watched the owl fly out the window.

00er

Harry smiled when he saw Hedwig fly through the opened window. He pushed back from his computer and walked over to his owl. He took the letter and gave her a treat. He sat back down at his computer and shut it off for the night. He opened the letter and let his green eyes roam the looped letters.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's great to finally get your letter. I was hoping you'd write me soon. I two can't wait to start Hogwarts. I have already read the first chapters of my books and took a few notes just to practice with my quill. It's not easy to write with one. Anyway, to let you know my parents didn't take the news well and leave it at. Maybe in time I can tell you more about it, but now is not the time._

 _I'm living with Mr. and Mrs. McGonagall for now. They have been great. The summer has been fun exploring their home and getting to know their house elves. I really don't have many hobbies. I like to read, cook mainly bake cakes and love to garden. The McGonagall's have a large garden and they let me pick out a spot just for my roses and other flowers._

 _I hope to see you soon on the train. Hopeful your friend,_

 _Hermione_

Harry's brow frowned slightly at some of the information that the letter contained. He wondered why she was staying with the McGonagalls' and not with her parents. He shrugged slightly at it, maybe within time she would trust him enough to tell him what happen, but until then he would do everything to befriend the girl.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think. Next the Hogwarts Express!


	10. Trip To Hogwarts

AN: Wow guys, I have received over 100 reviews, and we have just hit chapter 10! My readers and reviewers I would like to thank you for the wonderful feed back, and the support to returning to the world of fanfiction it's been a blast so far writing this story! Please keep the amazing reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!

Always,

HS

00

Harry pushed his trolley through the busy station of King's Cross Station. He looked over at his cousin Dudley, who was more like a brother to him. He had short blonde, tall and had broad shoulders. Dudley clapped Harry on the shoulder as they weaved through the odd stares of people passing by because he had a cadged owl on top of his large trunk. He looked back at his aunt and uncle who were behind the two boys.

"Same every year full of muggles. Come along Platform 9 ¾ this way." said a loud female voice followed by four boys and one girl.

Petunia laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Be careful who you trust, Harry. Some will befriend because of who are and not for you being the special man you are."

"Yes Aunt Petunia. I'll be careful." said Harry watching the redheaded family. He shook his head. "They should know about the secrecy codes. I think they're all wizards."

"Come on Harry or you'll miss train." said Vernon. He was a large man with gray hair and mustache. "Pet, dear how are we get to the platform?" He asked looking at the brick wall.

"Harry I want you to walk straight through the brick wall through platforms nine and ten. It's better to do it in a bit of a run." explained Petunia.

Harry nodded and ran at the brick wall and vanished from view leaving an awe struck cousin and uncle. Petunia chuckled and ran through the wall followed by her son and her husband.

00

Harry was met by a busy platform and greeted by a red steam engine. He smiled at the words that read _HOGWARTS EXPRESS_ on the front of the train. He looked around the busy area for a mane of bushy brown hair. He smiled when he spotted Hermione.

"Hermione!" called Harry waving at the young witch who stood with an older man with short gray hair.

Hermione turned her head when she heard her name being called. She smiled, "Hi Harry!"

Harry walked over to Hermione and smiled brightly. "It's great to see you again." He turned his head upward slightly, "Hello sir. You must be Mr. McGonagall?"

"Hello Harry. It's good to see you. Yes, I am Richard McGonagall, and these must be your Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Hello, I'm Richard McGonagall. My wife teaches transfiguration at Hogwarts." He knelt down until he was eye level with Hermione. "Now, Minnie said she'd see you at school. Granny expects a letter no later then Saturday. I'll see you soon. Be good and don't study too hard and most of all have fun." He told her and kissed the top of her forehead.

Dudley and Vernon loaded Harry's trunk onto the train and handed him Hedwig. Vernon gave his nephew a one armed hug followed by Dudley. Petunia pulled her sister's son into a tight hug and shoved some money into his hand for later. She kissed the top of his head and smiled at the boy.

"You do well in your classes. Study and make friends. I expect a letter once a week young man." said Petunia.

Harry nodded his head, and the whistle blew signaling for the students to board the train. Richard nodded and winked at Hermione and watched the children board the train. He waved until the train vanished from view.

Richard walked over the Dursely family. He held out his hand to Vernon. "Richard McGonagall Mr. Dursely. If I may have the pleasure of you and your wife's company for a few minutes. Perhaps I could buy you lunch at the local diner?"

"Thank you Mr. McGonagall that would be lovely." said Petunia and they left King's Cross Station.

00

Harry and Hermione found an empty compartment and sat down for the long trip to Hogwarts. Harry opened the window and let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to fly to Hogwarts. The snow white owl hooted and took off in the direction of the school. He closed the window and sat down across from Hermione.

"After I read your letter and it said that you read the first chapter of each book and took notes I decided to do the same. You are right it is hard to write with a quill." said Harry removing his glasses and cleaning them off with his shirt and putting them back on his face.

Hermione smiled at the messy black headed boy as she petted Midnight. "I'm glad someone besides me looked into the books. Oh, this is Midnight. Richard got him for me. Midnight this is Harry."

The black cat meowed at the wizard and moved from Hermione's lap to Harry's lap and rubbed her head against his hand. She yawned and curled up into his lap and fell asleep.

"Oh, she likes you. She's a good judge in character." said Hermione.

Harry smiled and gently ran his hand up and down the black cat's back as she slept. "What class are you look forward to the most?"

"There are so many! I really looking forward to potions and transfiguration. What about you?"

"Defense Against The Dark Arts and transfiguration." said Harry. "I find it neat that you can turn one object into another. Which house are you hoping to get into? My parents were in Gryffindor. I'm kind of hoping for that one."

Hermione shrugged, "I guess Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I really don't know."

The two relapsed into a comfortable silence when the door slid open revealing a boy with black hair, large ears and was slightly chubby.

"Have any of you seen a toad I've lost Trevor." said the young boy.

They shook their head and answered, "No."

"Have you tried summoning the toad?" asked Hermione pulling out her wand. "Accio Trevor," and the toad jumped out of the boy's hood and into Hermione's hand.

"Oh, thank you!" he said taking the frog. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." she said introducing her friend to the new comer. "Please join us. We don't know very many people."

Neville smiled at the couple and sat down next to Harry. Hermione turned to her purple beaded bag and dug through it for several minutes before pulling out large jar. She punched several holes in the lid and twisted the lid off of the jar. She told Neville to put Trevor in the jar until they reached school. He smiled and put his toad in the jar and put the lid on and sat it between him and Harry.

"So you think you're all smart because you helped him find his frog with magic?" said a boy snobbishly.

The trio turned their heads and saw a slightly tall redheaded boy with freckles all over his face. He wore slightly baggy clothes that looked several years old.

"So it's just a summing charm. My Granny showed me how to do a few spells." said Hermione. "She thought it would good to know some."

The redheaded boy noticed Harry's lightly blot scar on his forehead because his bangs had shifted slightly uncovering his scar, and his eyes widened at who was in the compartment.

"You're Harry Potter! It's true you have the scar!" said the boy. "I'm Ron Weasely by the way." He said sitting down next to Hermione. "This is Scabbers." He said holding out the rat.

Midnight hissed at the rat that was in the redhead's hands. She could tell something wasn't right about the rat. Hermione grabbed the cat before she could jump the rat.

"Keep that mangy cat from Scabbers." said Ron holding his rat from the cat.

"Please leave our compartment. We didn't invite you to sit with us anyway." said Harry. "Yes, I have the scar. It's because of this I don't have parents. Leave us alone."

"Aprentally you don't want a friend. I'm better then these too put together. A know-it-all and a Longbottom. Come find me when decide to have a real friend." said Ron and he left the compartment.

Harry moved over to Hermione and pulled her into a one sided hug when he saw tears in her eyes. "It's ok. Don't worry about the Weasel. You're not a know it all. I think it's nice that your Granny showed you how to do a few spells before coming to Hogwarts."

"Yea, Hermione. Thanks to you I found Trevor." said Neville. "Harry, I don't care if you're the boy who lived. I think it's stupid how they labeled you that anyway."

This made Hermione giggle, "I said the exact same thing Neville."

Harry smiled at the two before him. He was grateful that he found someone that would treat him and hopeful see him as just Harry and not the boy who lived. They spent the rest of the trip getting to know each other, and with each passing question they grew closer to each other and hoped to be in the same house.

00

Richard sat back in his chair and pulled out his pipe and lit it. He took several puffs of it to light it. He studied the family in front of him. He smiled at the muggles grateful that Harry had such a good family to raise him. He was glad that he had read into the family after learning the events of James and Lily's untimely deaths. He had kept a watchful eye on Harry as he grew up. He didn't do it personally but he had several workers stop by over years or watch him from afar.

"So you're saying that this dark wizard will return to finish his job?" said Petunia in slight shock.

Richard nodded his head. "I will have Kingsely Shacklebolt place up wards around your house in the next few days. I wanted you to know that this is a great possibility."

Vernon shook his head and threw back his shot of whiskey he had ordered. He knew it was early for the drink but needed it to calm his nerves. "The wizard that killed James and Lily is coming back? When is this going to happen? Should we pull Harry out of Hogwarts?"

Richard shook his head, "No, Vernon. Harry must learn his magic in order to defeat Riddle. I am working on things as we speak in hope to stop from him returning. Andy has contacted several of my trusted and well trained aurors and trackers and curse breakers. I'm going to stop this before a second war breaks out. I will not let anymore lives be lost. Not if I can help it."

"So, what can we do Mr. McGonagall?" asked Dudley.

"Support Harry and believe him in what he tells you. He is going to be a very powerful wizard." said Richard. "I must go and I will keep you up dated on things as they progress. Thank you for understanding. If you should need of me take this." He pulled out a pouch and sat it on the table. "I trust you know the workings of floo powder Petunia?" She nodded her head and put away in her bag. "Floo call me if you need anything. Have a good day," and Richard left the diner and headed to the auror office to speak with Kingsely.

Dudley couldn't believe how not only Harry's life had changed today but their lives as well. He took a deep breathe and rose from his chair with his head held high. He would support his cousin and brother. Vernon and Petunia stood up and they left the diner for their home to wait on the auror to arrive to set up their wards around the house.

00

The trio returned to their compartment after changing into their school robes. They decided to play Have You Ever. They laughed at some of the answers and Harry had done the most by getting in trouble with his cousin. Neville not much because of his gran not letting him really out of the house. They all found strange but Hermione found it cruel at some of things the family did to Neville to make his magic come along. Harry had noticed how Hermione was careful about answering the questions avoiding her parents all together. He mentally shrugged and in hopeful within time learn the truth about her parents.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and it rolled to a stop. The students got off the train and the first years were greeted by a very tall and large man with wild hair and long beard. They followed him over to the boats as he instructed. Neville, Hermione and Harry climbed into the boat followed by Ron Weasely. They all slightly groaned at this out come.

Hermione gasped at the sight of the castle. She had been to Hogwarts once but her new friends didn't need to know that at lest not yet. But nothing compared to the sight before her. It was a massive castle made from centuries old stone bricks with large towers, thousands of lit windows and a spacious grounds. Hermione put her finger tips in the water and smiled as they made ripples in the water. She didn't notice in her happiness lily pads and lilies bloomed as the boats pulled them closer to her new home.

Neville tapped Hermione on the shoulder, "Your making plants grow on the water."

"Oh, oops sorry." said Hermione, who quickly moved her fingers from the water.

Harry squeezed his friend's hand, "It's ok Mya. I think it's great that you can do that. It makes you special."

Ron snorted at the complement. "Yea right. It doesn't make her special. It makes her freak."

Harry balled up his fist in anger. He hated bullies. It took all of his power not to punch the redhead. "She's not freak Weasely. Mya has more control over her magic then you do. You properly don't even know which way is up or down with your wand."

Before another word could be said the boats stopped, and the first years exited the boats. They followed the large giant they learned his name was Hagrid. The students entered the castle and into the entrance hall.

Hermione smiled when she saw Minerva. Minerva gave Hermione a small smile before turning her attention to the new students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in just few short minutes you're going to walk through these doors and join your classmates. Your house will be like your family. Your behavior will earn points and any rule braking and you will loose points. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I shall be back shortly." said Professor McGonagall and she left the students.

"So the saying on the train is true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." said a boy with platinum blonde hair, fare pale skin, sliver blue eyes and was slightly tall and wore finely tailored robes. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He heard a snort from beside him. Draco turned his head and looked at the red head up and down. "You think my name's funny do you? Red hair and hand me down robe. You must be a Weasely. You'll learn that some wizarding families are better then the others Potter. I can help you there." He held out his hand to Harry to shake.

Harry studied the blonde head. He decided to take a chance. "It's nice to meet you Draco," and he shook his hand. "This is Neville and Hermione." He said introducing his friends and Draco shook there hands and he introduced Crabb and Goyle.

"We're ready for you now." said Professor McGonagall and led the first years out of the entrance hall.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 10.


	11. The Welcome Back Feast

The large double doors opened and the first years entered the massive Great Hall that had four wooden long table with benches with four flags hanging above them that separated which house they belonged to which were Hufflepuff that had badger in yellow and . Ravenclaw with raven in bronze and blue. The Gryffindor table with lion in the colors of red and gold. The last house of Slytherin with green and sliver with a serpent coiled into the shape of an S on flag, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky with thousands of candles lighting the large room. The high table where the professor sat in front of the hall with a podium with an owl stretching out his wings.

"This is amazing. The sky is enchanted to look like the night's sky. I read about it in Hogwarts A History." said Hermione.

"Yea Father made me read that book. Some of it was rather boring." said Draco.

"When I call your names you will come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your heads and you will be sorted into your houses." said Professor McGonagall and she unrolled the long list of first years.

"What house are you hoping for Draco?" whispered Neville as they watched a classmate at the three legged stool.

"My family has been sorted into Slytherin for centuries."

Ron snorted, "Yea there hasn't been a witch or wizard that has gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin House."

Hermione's head whipped around causing her hair to fly around her shoulders in her anger. She balled up her fists in hope not to punch the redhead. "Not everyone in that house it's evil Weasely." hissed Hermione and she looked to Professor Snape. He gave her slight nod that only she saw.

"Hermione Granger." called Minerva.

Hermione took a deep breathe and slowly made her way up the steps. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She jumped when she heard a voice in her head.

 _Hello Hermione. I see you have great potential to be great. You've seen pain yes, but it has made you strong and unlike those that harmed you loving and very loyal. The only place you belong to that of noble and very loyal. The only place for you is GRYFFINDOR!_ " yelled the hat for everyone to hear.

Minerva smiled and took off the hat and Hermione ran over to the table. She joined her new housemates. She hoped that her friends would join her in the house. She watched and waited as the students joined their houses. She clapped when Neville joined her at the Gryffindor table. She watched as Draco took the stool and the professor sat the hat on his head. Hermione chuckled at his expression when the hat placed him in Gryffindor too. She crossed her fingers for Harry. She clapped and motioned for Harry to join them at the table.

"Ron Weasely," called Professor McGonagall and Ron took the stool. She placed the hat on his head.

The hat yelled, "Slytherin!"

Minerva was stunned because they're had been five Weasely boys walk through the halls of Hogwarts and they all got Gryffindor. She removed the hat and gave Ron a push off the stool and told him to join his house. She heard mumbled under his breathe as he walked over to the table.

"I can't believe our little brother got Slytherin." said a boy with curly red hair, fare freckled skin and saw tall and skinny. He wore a prefect's badge on his robes.

"You know he only thinks for himself Percy." Fred Weasely told his older brother. He too had the same red hair, fare skin with freckles and was tall. He had identical twin brother named George. The only difference was that Fred had blue eyes and George had brown eyes.

"It's his own doing." said George.

The hall got quiet when Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her spoon and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore walked up the podium. He smiled at the students.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I have some first year notices I would like to address before we begin our feast. I would like to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds for anyone who wants to die a most painful death. The forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. The Hogsmeade trips are for third year and up. Now I believe that have said enough so with that tuck in." said Professor Dumbledore and he sat down in his chair and the food appeared on the tables.

"Well, that was surprising. Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor." said Minerva as she began to fix her plate.

"I wonder how Luicus will react to him being in that house." said Albus as he piled so pie onto his plate. "It seems that he has made friends with Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and your Hermione. Good for him. This might change his parents out look on blood status."

Minerva sighed heavily and hoped for the best. She knew that Draco could convince his mother that things are good at school and then Narcissa would convince Luicus. He was a hard man but he loved his wife and only son. He would do anything for them. Maybe even switch sides of the war.

00

Ron wouldn't believe that he had been sorted into Slytherin. He just knew that he was Gryffindor material. It angered him even more to find out that Harry Potter was talking and laughing with his twin brothers. He was the one to befriend Potter. He's mother told him so. He took several big bites of chocolate cake and took big gulps of juice.

"Show some manners Weasely." said Pansy Perkins. She had brown long hair, fare skin with a pug like face. "Just because you didn't get into the house didn't want doesn't mean you have to act like a pig.

"Shut up dog face." snapped Ron.

Pansy gasped at what Ron had called. It had been years since someone had called her that. She went to open her mouth to say something when Blasé Zambini had cast a spell to silence the redhead. He had dark skin, brown eyes, extremely short black hair and was tall with slightly broad shoulders. Pansy smiled at Blasé as a silent thank you.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Draco couldn't believe how happy he was to be in Gryffindor. He figured that the sorting hat must have seen something in him that he didn't know he had bravery. He only hoped he had the bravery to tell his parents. They were expecting him to be in Slytherin House like the rest of his family. He mentally nodded to himself it was time for a change.

00

Richard sat in his study at McGonagall castle after a long day at work. He had made several arrests and had placed several children in safe homes. He looked up when the flames turned green and Alexander Malfoy stepped out of the harp. He favored his son with the long platinum blonde hair, fare skin, blue eyes and was tall with broad shoulders. He wore finely cut robes.

"My Lord McGonagall." said Alexander bowing his head in greeting.

Richard rose to his feet and moved from behind his desk. He bowed his head. "My Lord Malfoy." He lifted his head and smiled "Alex my old friend how are you?" He said and hugged the man before him.

Alex returned the hug. "I am well Richard. If I may sit. My bones are not as young as they use to be." He said motioning to the empty chair with his black cane.

"Yes of course. Whiskey or brandy?" said Richard motioning to the small bar.

"Whiskey." said the elder Malfoy and he watched his old friend pour two glasses and Richard hand it to him. "Thank you." He said taking the glass and Richard sat down in the empty armchair. "Now, you believe that Riddle has made horcuxes?"

"Yes, that could be the only way he can come back. He wanted to be immortal if remember correctly." said Richard.

Alex took a sip of his whiskey in thought. "Yes, it is the only way to come back. I believe has something more up his sleeve. What we need to do is create our own side of this war Richard. Not Dumbledore's side "For The Greater Good." The great good my ass. He uses people. Look at Severus and Luicus! He made them join at sixteen to be spies because they had a natural ability in Occumency and Legmency. I would have never forced them into that." He shook his head sadly. "Then Cissa having to join because of Luicus. This must stop before it begins. Have you contacted our curse breaker and the Prophecy Hall?"

Richard nodded his head. "Yes. I was going to give Harry a year at Hogwarts and then take him to the prophecy hall myself to retrieve the prophecy."

"Yes very wise move. There is a young curse breaker very good. He works for the bank. He goes by the name of Bill Weasely. We should get him involved with this." said Alex. "Now, if I remember correctly Riddle would use things of importance to hide his soul inside. Something with meaning surrounding Hogwarts. I remember he made a huge deal that he was related to Slytherin."

Richard took a sip of his whiskey in thought. "Items that possibly belonged the founders. Ingenious and a very good possibility."

"I'll go to my vaults and see what books I have on the founders. We must work now. I must go. Thank you for the drink Richard. I will contact you soon," and Alex put down his empty glass and left the way he entered through the fireplace.

"I hope you're doing the right thing Rick." said Annabelle from the doorway.

Richard jumped at the sound of his mother's voice causing him to nearly spill his drink on the brown rug at his feet. "Mum, don't scare me like that." He said with his hand over his heart. "I'm not as young as I use to be. I'm an old man." He watched Annabelle sit down across from him. "Yes, I know I'm doing the right thing. We must act now."

Annabelle leaned forward and patted his knee. "You know I'll support you in anything sweetheart. Just be careful, they are still children." Richard only nodded in response and took a sip of his whiskey and they sat in quite enjoying each others company.

00

The Gryffindor first years entered the large common room. They looked around the red and gold rooms as Percy explained were to find their dorm rooms. The room had tables and chairs, armchairs in front of a large roaring fireplace with a couch nearby. Then stairs that lead to the dorms.

Hermione watched Draco, Harry and Neville all up the stairs to their room. She smiled grateful that they shared a room. She had to meet her room mates. She hoped that they weren't too girly, but knowing her luck they'd talk nothing but about makeup, clothes and boys. She didn't know if she would like that type of talk at night. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way up the stairs to meet her roommates.

Hermione entered a large room that held several large four post beds. She smiled when she was a bed near the large window. She quickly calmed that bed for herself before the other girls. She knew that she was going to be snapped at for choosing the best bed, but she didn't care.

"You said you could get the bed by the window." said a slightly chubby girl with long blonde hair.

"No one was in here so I got the bed. You should have came in picked out the bed."

"I want that bed. You have to move." she told Hermione.

"No I don't. What's you're name anyway?"

"Lavender Brown. My friends, Parvati Patil and Alicia Spinnet will want to sit there."

"Lavender it's fine really. If she wants the bed by the window let her have it." said Alicia. She walked over and held out her hand, "Alicia Spinnet. It's nice to meet you?"

"Hermione Granger." she said shaking her hand. "Thanks." She whispered watching the two girls choose their beds.

Alicia nodded and found her bed near Hermione. She knew that Lavender and Parviti would fight with bushy head witch. She stopped and looked around and hoped they would all find common ground because they were going to be room mates for seven years. It was four girls to a room.

00

Minerva sighed heavily and sat down on the couch just as the flames in the fireplace turned green and Richard stepped out of the harp. He smiled and walked over to his wife and kissed her gently on the lips. He sat down on the couch and placed a pillow in his lap. Minerva laid her head down and Richard slowly pulled the pins from her brown graying hair. He sat them down on the table beside him as he listen to his wife tell him about the welcome back feast.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.


	12. First Day

Hermione entered the Great Hall to find it empty besides for Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, who were sitting quietly at the head table enjoying a cup of coffee and light conversation. She smiled and walked up to the couple.

"Good morning Kitten, how was your first night?" asked Minerva. "Here sit down until someone comes in." She said moving so Hermione could sit between her and Severus.

Hermione smiled and quickly sat down between the couple and a cup of hot tea appeared in front of her. She took the cup in both of her hands and took a careful sip. She let the warm liquid go down her throat.

"It was ok. I think Lavender is going to a pain in my back side." said Hermione truthfully.

Severus snorted inside of his coffee cup before taking a sip of the hot black liquid. He sat the cup down in front of him. "Don't let her brother you from what I can tell you have the makings in three great friends last night."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement. "I agree with Severus, Hermione. Stick with the boys. I still can't believe a Weasely got into Slytherin."

"Salazar help me. Please don't remind me." said the Head of Slytherin House.

Hermione giggled and a plate of eggs and crispy bacon appeared in front of her. She began to eat her breakfast as she listened to the two people tell her about their first year at Hogwarts. Just as Hermione finished her breakfast the professors began to come into the great hall. Minerva kissed Hermione on top of the forehead and she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

00

Hermione smiled when Harry, Draco and Neville sat down at the table. The boys plied their plates and began to eat breakfast. She sat her purple beaded bag down on the table and dug through the bag. She smiled when she found her map of Hogwarts. She unfolded it and began to review where the classes were located. Neville leaned over her shoulder and studied the map with her. He had lost his after he had gotten his letter and couldn't study it later.

"I wonder what class we will have first?" asked Draco.

Just then Professor McGonagall sat their class list. She gave Hermione a small smile and continued to hand out her students their lists. She exited the Great Hall.

Hermione looked on list and found she had Transfiguration first. She turned to the map and found the transfiguration classroom. She smiled at her hopefully to be three best friends. She waited for them to finish their breakfast.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Ron Weasely watched with a red face as the four friends talk and laugh with each other. He still couldn't believe that he had been sorted into Slytherin. He had written his mother and sent it off before breakfast to see if she couldn't get him restored. He would have the boy who lived as a friend. He watched on as his face grew redder as they exited the Great Hall for their first class.

00

"Neville it's this way." said Hermione pointing to the door on the right.

The wizard studied the map. "No it's this way." He pointed down the hall.

"Oh, give it here." said Draco taking the map. "You were reading it up side down Neville." He said and clamped him on the shoulder. "No worries mate Mia's right it is this door. Come on Harry let's go," and they made their way to the transfiguration class room.

The four friends were the first ones to enter the large classroom. It was lined with desks and large black board and desk where a beautiful black and gray tabby cat sat on the desk. Hermione smiled when she recognized the tabby cat. She walked up to the desk and scratched the cat gently behind the right ear. She giggled when the cat licked her hand.

"I didn't know Professor McGonagall had a cat." said Harry with smile. "Weasely better watch out for his bloody rat. She might eat it."

The cat made a disgust noise and shook her head. She hated rats. She preferred mice.

"I don't think she likes rats." said Draco with a knowing twinkle in his eye and said, "Hello Professor." The tabby nodded and he winked at the cat.

The four friends found their desks in the middle of the room so they wouldn't be made fun of for sitting in the front and so they would be away from the talkers in the back of the classroom. Just then the rest of the class filed into room.

Hermione mentally groaned when she saw the Slytherins slowly file into the room. She hoped they wouldn't have them in potions. But knowing her luck she would have them in potions.

Ron stormed into the classroom after five minutes had passed. The tabby cat jumped off the desk and transformed into human form in midair. The redhead's mouth fell open in awe.

"That was bloody brilliant." said Ron.

Minerva crossed her arms over chest and stared at the redhead. "You received a map in your updated letter Mr. Weasely there is no need to be late for my class. Now find your seat."

Hermione shook her head as she watched the Slytherin take his seat in the back. Minerva turned to the black board and magically charmed the chalk to write as she talked. She smiled at Hermione and her friends as they took notes. She noticed that they were using muggle pens for their notes instead of the quill. She didn't mind the notes in pen but the final paper must be written with a quill.

After Minerva finished her lecture into the introduction to transfiguration she began to walk around the room to make sure that the students were taking notes for their homework assignment. She stopped at the Ron's desk and narrowed her eyes at his paper when she saw he was drawing instead of doing his work.

"Five points from Slytherin Mr. Weasely. Please take the notes from the board." She walked away from the red head. She made her way over to her charge and her friends. "You may use the muggle pens for notes, but I expect the final paper in quill."

"Yes ma'am." said Hermione. "It's easier with the pens." Minerva nodded and walked away from the group.

Minerva assigned the class their homework. She walked over to Hermione and slipped her a piece of paper and returned to her desk. She dismissed the class.

00

Hermione moved from the crowd of the students and opened the note from her professor. She smiled at the note.

 _Please come to my chambers to see me and Richard tonight after supper. I hope you have a great first day._

 _Minnie_

 _PS. Password is Ginger Newts_

She folded up the letter and put it inside her purple beaded bag and walked over to her friends. They made their way to their second class of day.

00

The students exited the great hall from lunch. Ron smirked when he saw Hermione. He stuck his foot out causing her to trip sending her books and papers she had in her hands across the floor.

"What's your problem Weasely?" asked Draco when he saw the red head trip Hermione. "Mia has done nothing to you." He turned to Hermione and helped her to her feet and Harry and Neville gathered her books and papers. "If you mess her you mess with me. Got that." He turned to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Hermione rubbed her red hand, "Yea I'm fine thanks Draco." He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

00

The group sighed heavily as they made their way to the last class of the day which was potions. They entered the large room with long tables and shelves that were stocked with ingredients. The group broke off into a group of two. Draco had paired off with Harry and Hermione with Neville. They took tables in the center of the room like they did with all their classes. The rest of the students filed in and it was the Slytherin house.

The door slammed against the wall and Professor Snape swept up the ale his black robes blew behind him as he took each step as he said, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He turned on his heels and faced the class. "I don't expect much from any of you, expect for a few that may exhibit the art of potion making. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He said looking out at his first year Slytherins and Gryffindor. "Mr. Potter, where would I find the bezoar?"

Harry thought for a moment and said, "In the belly of a goat, sir."

Severus eyed Hermione carefully and she had put down her hand once he had called on Harry. He gave her a slight smirk. He nodded his head. He turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, what is bezoar?"

"It's used to remove poison from ones body."

Severus turned on his heels and whispered, "5 points each to Gryffindor. We will begin with our introduction to potions and we will begin our lesson." He charmed the chalk to write as he began his lecture.

2hours later…

Severus dismissed his class after assigning their homework. He sighed heavily and sat down at his desk. They would begin brewing on Wednesday. He would tell who would rise to the challenge of potion making. He was pleased that Hermione and Potter had answered their questions correctly. He hated that he couldn't deduct any points from Slytherin for their answers incorrectly. He shook his head and ran his hands tiredly down his face.

00

"I heard that Professor Snape is rather tough in his classes, but I rather enjoyed it." said Hermione with a smile as she sat down on the couch in the common room. "I can't wait to get started on brewing."

"This was only the first day Mia. Professor Snape didn't have a reason to say anything bad yet." Harry pointed out to her.

"True." she whispered in thought. "Let's go walk around the grounds for awhile before supper," all three boys nodded happily and they left the common room for outside.

00

Richard walked down the row of cells in Azkaban Prison to check in on John and Jane Granger. It had been close to month since he had them thrown into the cell. He stopped at the John's cell and smirked at the man. He was barely recognizable. John's hair was now slightly longer, unshaven, with white and black striped suit. He had a hallow look about his eyes. Richard knew it was from the dementors at the Azkaban.

"Hello John, how's your life going? I hope terrible." said Richard. "Just so you know Hermione is doing wonderfully under mine and my wife's care."

"Freak got what she deserved." snapped John. "You can go to hell."

Richard raised a brow at the man slightly stunned that the muggle wasn't too affected by the guards just yet. He sneered at the man in front him. "Don't worry Johnny boy you'll get what's coming to you. I promise and Hermione will by my daughter if have anything to say about it. See you at your trial. Let me go see your wife. Goodbye John Granger." Richard walked away from the man.

He stopped in front of Jane Granger. He could tell she was effected by the guards more then John. Jane's hair was in a frizzy mess, sucks in cheeks, deep dark circles under her eyes, and looked nearly lifeless. He nearly felt sorry for the woman. Nearly but then he was reminded of all she did to Hermione.

"Jane I'm here to tell you that your trial is the beginning of next month. Is there anything you want to tell me or ask before you go to trial?"

Jane slowly looked up at the man that stood at the bars. She only shook her head in defeat. The creatures that circled the prison made her relive every bad memory of her life. She could less what happened to her at this point.

"Very well Mrs. Granger. I'll see you at your trial." said Richard and he left Azkaban for his office.

00

Richard stepped out of the harth and smiled at his wife, who was sitting on the couch in her common room. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back just as the door opened Hermione entered the room. He smiled brightly at the young witch. He turned and opened his arms in hopes of a warm hug. Hermione smiled and ran to the man's open arms and he wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged gently but tightly.

"How's my girl doing?" asked Richard.

Hermione buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent and smile. "I'm good. I've missed you."

Richard held Hermione close and let go and they joined Minerva on the couch. "Tell us about your first day?" He asked and the couple listen as Hermione told them about her classes.

"Kitten, Severus is going to be tough in his classes. I'm surprised he didn't make any first years cry today. He's more then likely going to make up for it soon." said Minerva. "Don't let him get to you. Ok? If you do have any problems please come to me." Hermione nodded and snuggled up with her guardians for awhile before returning to the common room to start on homework.

Richard watched the door close and turned to his wife. He told her about him visiting John and Jane Granger and that their trial was coming up very soon. Minerva sighed heavily and closed her eyes knowing that Hermione would have to testify against her parents. She knew that their was no way around it. She hoped that Hermione's friends where to the point that she trusted them to tell them the truth. She knew that she would have to talk to Hermione about and see because she would need her friends.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think. I know it was little slow. First day and all.


	13. Adoption

Hermione loved how her schedule had been set up with classes every other day. She smiled at it because the longer classes allowed her to improve in her work. It gave her plenty of time to ask a professor for help on her assignments. She knew that everyone didn't like what Minnie called a block system. She like it and today was finally Wednesday and she had potions after lunch. She was actually going to be brewing something.

Draco chuckled at his over excited friend as she nearly skipped down the stairs to potions class. They entered the dungeons to find the classroom empty. He sat his bag down and took his seat next to Harry while Hermione sat down next to Neville.

Meanwhile outside in the hallway Severus stood in the shadows waiting for his students to enter the classroom. He couldn't help but feel Hermione's nervous and excitement for potions class. He was able to push her feelings aside since they were farther away from each other, but now that she was in the same room it would be much harder to control. The rest of the class entered the classroom and stormed into the room slamming the door behind him making his students sit straight up in their seats. He mentally chuckled at the straight backs of his class and began his class.

00

Alexander Malfoy entered Gringott's Wizard Bank he leaned on his cane with each step he took and stopped at the first goblin he saw and greeted the creature with a low respectable and requested to speak to the manger of the bank. The wizard watched the goblin quickly leave his post for the manger once he realized that it was Lord Malfoy. The creature returned with Riphook.

"My Lord Malfoy it's a pleasure to see you again. Please come to my office. I know you only come if something is extreme importance." said the large goblin and showed the wizard to his office.

The office was large with many shelves of books and a large desk. The room of was lit with a large chandelier. The walls were painted in a relaxing brown color. Alex took the chair in front of the desk and Riphook sat down behind his desk.

"Riphook I am here for something of great importance. This must not leave this room. You know that Lord McGonagall and myself are friends of the Goblin Nation and hold your worth of the up most importance. We would like to keep our trust with the nation."

"The Goblin Nation would like to keep our trust with you Lord Malfoy. What is it of so importance that may threaten our trust?" said Riphook.

"Richard and I have been doing research on some very dark magic. Dumbledore is hell bent on the Dark Lord Voldemort's return, and that got us thinking on what would be so powerful to raise someone from the dead."

Riphook sat in thought and said, "Unless the wizard wasn't truly dead. Alex are you suggesting that Riddle created horcuxes?"

"Yes, we believe he has done such a thing, and in order to kill Riddle we must destroy items with his soul. The million gallon is what he used and how many did he make? Riddle would use something tied with Hogwarts. He was proud or should I say gloated about being the heir of Slytherin."

Riphook nodded his head. "Yes he was argent little brat with his wand stuck up his ass." Alex laughed and nodded in agreement. "You would like to use some of my trackers and curse breakers to help on your hunt?"

"If it's not too much to ask Riphook. I will happily pay a fee for their service. I would like to request a curse breaker. He goes by the name of Bill Weasely."

"Yes. We just hired the wizard. He will be a good choice and a hard worker. I'll call the search team and Weasely in shall I?" Alex nodded and Riphook called in three goblins and Bill into his office.

The goblins and Bill entered the office. Bill had flaming red hair, fare skin with freckles and was tall and thin. He wore black dress robes. Bill wondered why he had been called in the mangers office. He sat down after greeting Lord Malfoy. Riphook explained his newest job offer about destroying horcuxes.

"Of course Lord Malfoy I would be happy to help in anyway possible." said Bill and shook the man's hand.

Riphook laid down a list of items that had belonged to the Hogwarts founders. Alex picked up the list and studied it. They all looked liked a great items to store one's soul in.

"The Slytherin Locket, Hufflepuff Cup, Ravenclaw's diatom are all good ones. So let's start with those. Since I know Bella has the cup we can have Narcissa get into the vault. Because it was passed to her when her sister was taken to Azkaban. We will check other possibilities in time." said Alex.

"It's a good place to start search. Please let me know if you need anything else Lord Malfoy." said Riphook. "We will work something out for a price."

Alex chuckled and bowed his head in respect to the goblin. "Mr. Weasely please come with me. You will be working with me and Richard as well as Gringotts. Let us work some matters out in a course of payment for your work with us."

"Of course sir." said Bill and the two wizards left the office.

00

Severus walked around the classroom to get an idea of his first year's progress. He stopped and leaned over Draco and Harry's shoulders and he rather pleased at their potion. He walked over to Hermione and Neville potion. He couldn't help but notice how frizzy her hair had become from the fumes of the potion. He mentally chuckled.

"Pull back that wild mane of hair Miss Granger. You'd think it would had a life of its own." snapped Professor Snape causing the Slytherin house to laugh at her bushy hair.

Hermione looked at her potions master and nodded her head. She blinked back the tears that threaten to fall from her bright brown eyes. Severus felt a pang of regret run through him when he felt the hurt. She shook her head and stepped back from her potion and pulled back her wild hair into a tight bun. He nodded in approval and walked away from Hermione.

"You should be finished with your potions. Bottle them and put them on my desk." said Professor Snape turning on his heels.

The students bottled their potions and sat them on their professor's desk, and he assigned them their homework and dismissed the class. Severus sat down at his desk and began to study each vial.

"Professor Snape." said Hermione quietly as she walked up to him. "May I speak with you for a moment sir?"

Severus looked up and saw that everyone had left the room quickly like normal. He nodded his head. "What is it Miss Granger I have much that needs to be done."

"Severus, the only thing you had to tell me was to pull back my hair. You did not have to add the last remark. I'm sorry I'm not perfect." said Hermione with her voice cracking with each word and several tears finally fall down her cheeks.

Severus quickly moved from behind his desk and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm sorry and you're right. I should not have remarked about the wild hair." He pulled her back, "I do like your wild hair but for my class pull it into a tight bun." Hermione nodded and smiled at the man in front of her. "Off you go. I know your friends are waiting."

"Ok." said Hermione and she left the classroom and closed the door behind her with soft click.

Severus sat down at his desk and found Hermione's potion and studied it with a careful eye. He smirked at the perfect first potion, and he sat it down to the right so that it could be placed in his stores. He turned to the other students potions for a grade.

00

After dinner Hermione made her way to Minnie's private chamber to spend some time with her guardians. She gave the painting the password and stepped through the portrait hole and entered Minerva's large sitting room. She smiled when she saw the couple sitting together on the couch. She ran over to them and sat down between them on the couch.

Richard kissed Hermione on top of the forehead. He looked to his wife and saw her smile and nod her head. He turned to the girl that sat between them.

"Hermione, Minnie and I have been talking about you lately. I had drawn up awhile back. Now this is the muggle way, but it's a start." said Richard. "I have a question for you sweetie. How do you like living with me, Minnie and Granny?"

"I love it. You make me feel safe and love, unlike John and Jane. I love spending time with you. You're like the parents I've always wanted." said Hermione blushing slightly towards the end of small speech.

Richard smiled widen at her confession. He grabbed a folder from the side table and opened it revealing paperwork. "These are adoption papers Hermione. We would be honored if you would be our daughter."

"Really!" said Hermione in excitement.

"Really." said Minerva. "We would love for you to be apart of our family. You just need to sign your name and everything will be finalized, and since John and Jane are in prison they loose their right to you."

Hermione pulled out a pen from her purple beaded bag and carefully signed her name to the documents making her legally Richard and Minerva's daughter in everything but blood.

"I'll take these to Grant in the morning." said Richard with a bright smile closing the folder.

"May I call you Momma and Papa?" asked Hermione.

Minerva's eyes filled up with tears at this question. "Of course Kitten. You call us Momma and Papa. I've been wanting to be called that for years! My sweet daughter," and she pulled her child into her arms and cried happy tears. "Thank you." She whispered to her husband.

Richard nodded and pulled his girls into his arms and smiled. He had a wonderful wife and now a beautiful daughter. Maybe within time they could adopt her magically. But this was good for now.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about new chapter.


	14. Bully and Hermione's Own Room

The week flew by for Hermione and she loved having real family. She wrote her Granny every Saturday and she received a letter every Sunday. She felt like her life finally had some meaning. She had three great friends and they were getting closer each day, but she seemed to be closest to Harry. She knew that John and Jane's trial would be coming up soon. She didn't know how to tell her friends or if she wanted to tell them the truth. Harry knew that she was staying with the McGonagall family.

Hermione exited the library with several books in her hands. She wanted to get more material for her transfiguration essay and her potions essay. She wanted to extremely well in those two class because they were her favorite classes.

"The little Gryffindor is all alone. Where are your body guards Granger?" asked Ron with a sneer.

"Leave me alone Weasely. I just want to get to get back to my friends." said Hermione and she walked pass him.

"I wasn't done talking Mudblood." said Ron and grabbed her by the arm.

Hermione yanked her arm from the redhead's grip. He threw her books across the hall and pinned her up against the wall.

"You think you're so special because your friends with Potter and Malfoy. I was suppose to be in Gryffindor and be Potter's best friend. Not a you. A big nothing!"

00

Severus stood in his private lab carefully brewing several potions for his sixth and seventh classes. He picked up a knife when he felt fear wash over his body. He knew it wasn't him, but Hermione. He put down the knife and placed the potion on status charm and swept up the stairs in hope to find his soul bond.

The students that were out and about quickly moved aside not to be knocked over or have points taken away from their house. They watched the wizard quickly turn towards the library.

Severus found Hermione curled up in a tight ball at Ron Weasely's feet. He swept up behind the redhead and took the young boy's wand from his hand.

"Mr. Weasely, I thought you knew the school rules. No wands will be drawn at any student or professor. What do I see when I round the corner? A wand drawn and a student on the floor. Get out of my sight I'll deal with you later." He said handing the redhead his wand back. "Leave now," and Ron quickly left for the Slytherin common room.

Hermione shivered in fear and tears ran down her cheeks. She slowly uncurled herself and looked up and saw the man she was hoping to see. Severus looked around and saw no one around. He knelt down and helped Hermione into the sitting position. He looked her up down for any injuries and didn't see none.

"Come on up you go." said Severus helping Hermione to feet.

"He cornered me and I had flashback of John and Jane hurting me. I froze. I let him do this to me." said Hermione her voice cracking with each word. "It's my fault I let me him do it."

Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione's small waist and helped her to his office. They didn't say word until he shut his office door. Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and he felt her body shake with sobs.

"He's been horrible to me ever since school started. He trips me in halls, takes my books and papers." said Hermione between sobs.

Severus ran his long fingers through Hermione's hair and sighed heavily. He knew how it was to be bullied. He was bullied all through out his years at Hogwarts. He closed his eyes and let his magic swirl around Hermione sending her some comfort.

"I know it's hard Hermione, but try to ignore Weasely. If he gives you to much trouble go to Minerva."

Hermione nodded and pulled back from his embrace slightly. Severus dried her eyes and nose with his handkerchief. She gave him a weak smile and looked around his office. She shivered slightly at all the jars that held many forms of creatures floating in the jars.

"How can you stand being surround by jars of dead creatures?" asked Hermione.

"You tend to get use to them. I use them for potions ingredients. It's used to scare the students." said Severus and chuckled, "The students think I'll put them in jars and use them for potions ingredients. Follow me." He turned on his heels and lead Hermione to another room just off his office.

It was a nice sitting room with two armchairs in front of a roaring fire. A small loveseat with a coffee table and end tables with small lamps. A deep green rug with a sliver outline.

"Is this better?" asked Severus and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Please sit down. I'll floor for Minerva, and we can tell her what happened in the hall."

Hermione sat down on the loveseat and only nodded her head. She watched him floo for her head of house. Minerva stepped out of the fireplace and dust off the ashes her robes.

"Momma," said Hermione and quickly threw her arms around her mother's waist. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Slow down Kitten. What happened?" asked Minerva looking over at Severus.

"I found Hermione on the floor with Mr. Weasely above her with his wand drawn." said Severus.

Minerva helped Hermione to the loveseat and sat down and pulled her daughter into arms. She kissed Hermione's forehead. Severus went on to explain how Mr. Weasely had been bullying Hermione since the school started.

"Oh sweetheart, you should have told me." said Minerva.

"I'm sorry Momma. I thought I could handle it. I try to ignore it. Draco even stuck up for me along with Harry and Neville. Ron didn't see them around so he decide to corner me. I had flashes of John and Jane and I froze." cried Hermione.

Minerva pulled Hermione into her lap and comforted her daughter. Severus sat down in the empty armchair and sighed heavily. Minerva told him about her and Richard adopting Hermione the muggle way. He couldn't help but smile at the mother and daughter. He was happy for the young girl.

"Severus if this is to happen again I want to see Mr. Weasely myself. But for now I'll let you handle it. Come on Kitten. I have your room all made up in my chambers. I want to show it. You can stay there anytime you want." said Minerva.

"Really, my own room!" said Hermione happily. She got up from loveseat and walked over to Severus. "Thank you Severus." She hugged him quickly and flooed to Minerva's private chamber followed by Minerva.

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. He got up from the chair and made his way to Slytherin common room in hope to find Ron Weasely.

00

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and into the sitting room. She looked around until she found a closed door with her name written on a gold plate. She turned her head and Minerva smiled with a nod. Hermione opened the door and entered the large room. She gasped at it. It was amazing.

The room had a soothing light yellow walls with light brown around the boarders. The room had large four post bed with a flower comforter and pillow. The walls had shelf that was filled with books for her to read. A side table with a small lamp and framed picture of the family. A large bay window with a bench to sit on with pillows. A large walk in closet with the dresser inside it. A large personal bathroom.

"Momma this is amazing!" said Hermione with squeal and flopped down on the large bed.

Minerva laughed at her daughter's happiness. She joined her on the bed. She looked over at her little girl. She knew she had done right by making the extra bedroom into her room.

"Thank you. I love it." said Hermione and hugged Minerva tightly.

"I'm glad you like it." said Minerva with a smile. "You can come here anytime you need to get away from your room mates. I know you don't like them very well. But you still need to stay there. You can sleep here on weekends because you know that's when your papa comes to visit."

00

Severus sat behind his desk and sneered at Ron that stood in his office. He knew that he couldn't do much to his Slytherin student. He knew once the Dark Lord returned it would be hard to get back in with his favor.

"Mr. Weasely I know you read the school handbook. No wands are to drawn at any student. Even if it is on a Gryffindor. Do not let me catch you doing it again or I will have no choice but to report you to headmaster. Now go."

Ron didn't say word to his head of house. He quickly left the horrible office. He made his way back to the owlery to send his mother another letter. Molly Weasely had sent her son a reply saying that she had no saying over what house he was in. she had told him to just make the best of it and left it at that.

00

Richard sat in the armchair with a letter from Alexander in his hand. He smiled at the information. They had found Huffelpuff's cup in Bella's vault and had ran a test and it was a horcux. Bill Weasely had destroyed the item.

" _I wonder how many Riddle made?"_ Richard asked himself.

Minerva wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips. She looked at the letter and brow frowned at the information. She didn't say a word. She only took the letter sat it down on the table. She took Richard's hand and led him to the bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

00

Hermione laid her bed unable to sleep. She rolled over in her bed and pulled Midnight closer to her and scratched the cat behind the ear. She smiled gently when she heard her parents door shut. She closed her eyes thankful that she had someone to love her. She opened her eyes wondering what Severus Snape's role would be in her life.

"Midnight I don't know if I'm what he wants in a wife." said Hermione. The cat meowed and nuzzled her face gently. "You're right. I want have to worry about that until I turn 16 if it is a marriage bond. Good night sweet kitty." and she closed her eyes finally able to sleep.

00

Harry pulled Hermione into a quick hug, and they made their way in the great hall for breakfast. They took normal seats at the Gryffindor table. She had told her friends what Ron had done to her. The boys wanted to beat the red head to a pulp. She shook her head and told them it was no need.

"Are you sure because he wouldn't know what hit him." said Draco.

"The mail's here." said Neville when he saw the owls arrive.

An official looking owl landed in front of Hermione. She took the letter from the owl and it flew off. She turned the letter over and saw a Ministry seal. She slowly opened it with a shaky hand. She knew this day was coming. She would have to tell her friends the truth. She pulled out the letter.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We would like to inform you that the trial against John and Jane Granger will held October 16_ _th_ _at 9:00 am. You will have to testify in order for them to remain in Azkaban._

 _Thank you,_

 _Martha Waters_

Hermione took a deep shaky breath and put the letter in her pocket. She knew that her friends were worried about her but didn't say word. She was grateful for it. She didn't feel like explaining things. Not yet anyway. She hoped they wouldn't leave her because of the Grangers.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	15. Friends & Magical Adoption

Hermione couldn't believe that it had been a month since her parents had adopted her. The only people that knew outside the family were Severus, Poppy and Albus. She couldn't have been happier. She finally had a real a family.

Hermione entered the Great Hall with her three best friends and they took their normal spot at the Gryffindor table. She looked up at the head table and smiled when she saw her father Richard at the table with her mother Minerva. He had stayed the night since he was off and it was weekend, but he was still on call like always.

Richard smiled down at his daughter and threw her quick wink. He gave her nod if she wanted to tell her friends to go head. He knew that was dying to tell someone and why not her friends.

Hermione returned his nod with a bright smile. She turned to her friends and took a deep breath. "Guys, I have something to tell you. Some of it isn't very nice but it's got a good ending."

Just before she opened her mouth Minerva walked over to Hermione and whispered, "Use my private chambers today Kitten. We will all explain everything." She nodded her head. "Boys come to my chambers after breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." said Draco, Harry and Neville and they watched their head of house walk up to the head table and sat down beside her husband.

"Mia is everything ok? Are you trouble of some sort?" asked Harry.

"It will all be explained I promise. Let's eat first then we can go." said Hermione and they ate their breakfast in silence.

00

Richard sat in front of the fireplace with his pipe in his hand and copy of the morning Daily Prophet in the other. He puffed on his pipe as he read. Minerva only shook her head at her husband. She had tried to get him to quit his smoking but it just didn't work. She finally gave up fighting with him over it. She had fallen in love with him tobacco smoke and all.

The portrait hole opened and Hermione and her friends entered the common room. The painting shut behind them and the boys looked around in awe at the large room.

"Sweetheart there you are. I was about to go searching for you." said Richard after taking the pipe from his mouth. "But Minnie told me to wait. Please sit down we have much talk about. But Granny wants to be here too."

Just then the flames in the fireplace turned green and Annabelle stepped out of the hearth and dusted the ashes from her robes. Hermione squealed happily and threw her arms around her granny's waist.

"Granny, I've missed you so much!" said Hermione.

Annabelle kissed her granddaughter on the forehead. "I've missed you too wee one. Now let's get the explaining underway. They'll help you when the time comes." she explained tapping Hermione on the nose.

Hermione nodded her head sat down on the couch and Richard moved from the armchair and sat down next to Hermione. The boys sat down on the floor in front of the warm fire. Annabelle sat down in the armchair.

Hermione took a deep breathe and explained about John and Jane's abuse before coming to Hogwarts. The boys couldn't believe that they would do that their own daughter because she was witch.

"Then my life changed when these two showed up at my door. They took me away from John and Jane. They're both in Azkaban waiting for a trial."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank goodness for that Mia."

"What are you living with them from now on or is it just for a short time?" asked Draco.

Hermione beamed at her friends. "They adopted me a month ago, well the muggle way." She looked to Richard and asked, "Poppa is there a wizarding way of adoption?"

"Yes, there is. It requires a blood bond to make you biologically ours. It would mean that your appearance would change some and your last name would change from Granger to McGonagall."

"Please can we do it? I want to be your daughter in everyway." said Hermione with hopeful tears in brown eyes.

Annabelle smiled and pulled a slender brown box from her pocket robes. "Son, here's the family dagger use it for the blood adoption."

Neville handed the box over to Richard. He took it from the young wizard with a smile.

"Hermione this will be painful for you sweetheart. Your DNA is going to change. Minnie, I suggest you floo for Severus and Albus and Poppy."

Minerva nodded and flooed for the three her husband requested. She sat down on the couch and waited for them to come to their chambers. Albus, Poppy and Severus entered the common room.

"Hermione this is gray magic you want us to perform." said Richard. "It isn't dark magic but its gray. This is why I wanted Severus here. It's a gray wizard. He can place up wards along with Albus."

"What are we doing Richard?" asked Albus.

"Hermione wishes to be a McGonagall. I see no harm in granting her wish." explained Richard. "Granny has given us the family dagger and it should make it easer."

"Are sure Mia?" asked Neville. "They've adopted you the muggle way. Maybe you should wait and think on some more."

Hermione shook her head. "Nope. I want to be there daughter in blood." She blinked back the tears. "I don't want to be taken away from them."

Minerva pulled Hermione into her arms and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "You won't be taken from us Kitten. Richard wouldn't let that happen."

"But this would stop that from ever happening, right?" asked Hermione.

Annabelle listened carefully quietly understanding her fear, because she feared that too. The Ministry could take Hermione from their custody at anytime. She said, "Yes wee one. It would stop the Ministry from moving you from our home. I believe you should do this."

"Then let's do it." said Hermione. "Please Momma and Poppa."

Richard sighed heavily. "Ward the room, Albus and Severus. Boys you're going to have shields placed around you just for a safety measures." They nodded their heads.

Richard drew the McGonagall coats of arms on the floor with a white piece of chalk. He told Minerva to stand on the one side. He stood on the other while Hermione stood in the middle.

Albus and the others moved and stood next to the three young wizards. Severus mentally prepared himself knowing he would feel the pain that Hermione was about to go through.

Richard took Hermione's hands and turned them palm up. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded her head.

Richard cut both of her hands. Hermione gasped at the pain that the cuts made. Then he cut one of his hands and cut Minerva's hand. They each took Hermione's hand into their own joining together. Hermione heard Richard chant in Latin and Minerva began to chant. She only knew that her body began to feel like it was on fire. She bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming out in pain.

Annabelle grabbed Severus by the arm to stop him from going to the circle. She whispered, "You mustn't go into the circle."

"I'm her protector Annabelle." hissed Severus. "How am I suppose to protect her if I can't get to her?" He pulled his arm free from the elderly woman and stepped closer to trio but not close enough to enter the circle. "Hold on Hermione. It's almost over." he told her.

Richard let got of Hermione's hand and caught her at the bend of the knees before her limped body hit the ground. He positioned his daughter's head to rest on his shoulder.

"Hermione will need pain reliever and over all check over Poppy." said Richard. "I want her healed if needed."

Poppy nodded and Richard laid Hermione down on the couch and stepped back from his daughter. He smiled at her changes. Hermione's once untamable curls were in smooth ringlets that stopped passed her shoulders and they had gained a honey streaks, and her light skin took on an olive toned color. She had grown in height before she was 4'5 now she was 4'10. Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes that were brown now they were brown with flicker of green around the retina.

"My entire body hurts." groaned Hermione.

Severus quickly pulled out a travel potions bag from his pocket. He enlarged it with a tap of his wand. He opened the bag and pulled out a pain reliever. He handed it to Hermione. She smiled gently at the potions master and took the potion from him. He stepped back from her and Poppy ran a full medical scan on Hermione. She smiled at the full bill of heath.

"She's just fine." said Poppy. "No signs of any trauma of her abuse at the Grangers."

An owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in Richard's hand. He saw the Ministry seal. He quickly opened the letter and his smiled widen at the information. He read it out loud to everyone to hear.

 _Lord and Lady McGonagall,_

 _The Ministry would like to extend our congratulations on the blood adoption of Hermione Jean Granger now magically changed to McGonagall. It would now make Hermione your soul heiress to the title of the McGonagall house hold. She is now with the blood adoption a full blood witch._

 _Congratulations,_

 _Helen Vent_

 _Director of Magical Adoptions_

"Professor may you take down the wards now?" asked Draco just as flowers began to bloom around the room. "Never mind. Mia's magic is a little unstable."

Severus walked over to the blooming night shade that was growing along the window seal. He gently touched the beautiful plant. He smirked at the plant. He had never seen it so colorful and youthful at the same time. He watched in awe as cactus flower bloomed out of the wall.

"I'm sorry I don't why flowers are blooming." said Hermione worryingly.

Minerva scooped Hermione up into her arms and sat her daughter into her lap. She ran her fingers through Hermione's hair. "It's all right Kitten. It's just accidental magic. Your magical core has changed from muggle born to full blood witch. It will make your magical abilities just a little bit more powerful."

"Be careful Professor Snape, some of the plants might become poisonous." said Hermione.

Severus turned on his heels and walked over to the family. "If there is nothing else that needs my attention I must be returning some potions I left of status."

"Of course Professor, and thank you for coming." said Hermione. _"Go on I'll be fine."_ She thought towards him.

He hid his shock and smirked at the young witch before him. _"You know were to find me if you need me Hermione."_ He left the way he entered through the fireplace.

Poppy left soon after. Albus expressed his congratulations to the new family and he too left through the floo to his office. Richard lowered the wards and the boys moved and sat down next to Hermione on the floor.

Hermione slowly closed her eyes and slowly feel sleep and the plants quit growing all over common room. Richard chuckled at the room. It looked like a wild flower field.

"We'll let Mia get some rest. We'll see her at dinner time. I know that must have drained her a lot." said Draco, who understood more about old magic then his friends. Neville nodded in agreement and the boys left leaving Harry behind for a moment.

"Professor, what will happen to the Grangers? Will Mia have to testify at their trial? If so when is it? I would like to be there for her when the time comes."

"The Grangers' trial is set for this month October 16th at 9:00 am." said Richard. "Minnie I don't see any harm in him missing classes for one day."

Minerva sighed heavily. "Very well Mr. Potter. I want you to get all your assignments ahead of time and I want them done."

"Of course Professor. Thank you." said Harry. He leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I'm glad you have a family Mia," and with that Harry left the common room.

00

Hermione took a deep breathe and entered the Great Hall for supper. She knew that the students would be able to tell the difference in her once she stepped into the hall. She hoped that no one would say anything too loudly about it. She sat down at he Gryffindor table.

"Look who's trying to fit in now." sneered Lavender. "What did you do Granger to smooth that rat's nest out?" Hermione ignored the blonde and sat down next to Harry. "You think Potter's going to protect you? You're nothing but a bookworm and a teacher's pet."

Hermione looked down at her full plate and blinked back the tears. She didn't want to make a scene in the Great Hall. She put a hand on Draco's arm and shook her head not to say a word.

"Mia, you've got to say something or-" Harry was interrupted by a tapping of a glass.

The students got quiet and turned their attention to the Head Table. They saw Professor Dumbledore stand up to make a speech.

"Good evening students. I would like to make announcement. I have some good news."

"No more test!" yelled Fred causing the hall to laugh and chuckle from the headmaster.

"No, Mr. Weasely. This news concerns our very own Professor McGonagall and her husband Mr. Richard McGonagall. They have added a family member into their loving home. You may know her as Hermione Granger, but from now on she will be known as Hermione McGonagall. Congratulations to the happy family. We wish you the best of luck. That is all. Thank you." said Professor Dumbledore and sat back down at the head table.

00

"Why did they adopt you? Are you an orphan?" asked several of the Gryffindors.

"I didn't have the best parents in the world and leave it at that. I'm happy now and that's all you need to know." said Hermione. She answered several more questions to her fellow Gryffindors while she ate.

After eventfully supper and everyone talking about Hermione's adoption they made their way to their respectable towers for the night.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.

00


	16. Granger's Trial Part I

The Grangers trial was coming up soon and Severus could feel Hermione's nerves were rolling off of her in waves. It had one point made him so distracted during a seventh year potions class that he dismissed the class all together. He shook his head it was times like these he could use his mother to talk to, but she had sadly died several months back of cancer. Severus swept from his office unable to work anymore and made his way to Minerva's private chambers.

Severus gave the password and entered the sitting room and what he found made his heart jump from his chest. He saw Hermione in the corner with her knees to her chest rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione," said Severus and swept over to the distraught young witch and pulled her into his arms. "Hush now, it's all right. The Grangers won't get out of Azkaban. I promise." he whispered.

The fire sprang green and Annabelle, Richard and Reed stepped into the room. Annabelle gasped at the sight of her only grandchild in tears. Richard helped Severus steer his daughter to the couch, and they all sat down silently comforting the young girl.

Minerva entered the room after dealing with several unruly remarks from Lavender Brown and her friends. She had given the girls detention with Flitch cleaning the laboratories. She hoped that would stop the girls from being so mean to her daughter. She mentally shook her head. She didn't understand children these days.

"I'm so sorry Kitten. It took longer then I thought." said Minerva as she made it quickly over to her daughter. She sat down on her knees in front of the couch. "Those girls shouldn't be troubling you."

Hermione only nodded and snuggled deeper into Severus's and Richard's arms. Richard shifted over and Minerva sat down on the end of the couch.

"I don't mean to take everyone away from their work." said Hermione looking at Severus and Reed.

"Don't you worry yourself little one." said Reed. "The shop will be just fine. You need us more right now. You're going to have to show us that Gryffindor courage tomorrow."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know if I can."

"You'll be just fine. Just answer the questions asked truthfully, and everything will be just fine." said Severus reassuringly and Hermione nodded her head.

The family stayed until Hermione fell asleep in her father's arms. Richard shifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her sleeping form. He kissed her gently on the forehead and exited the room.

"Tomorrow is going to be extremely hard on Hermione." said Severus.

"If it will make you feel better Severus you may stay here for the night." said Minerva.

The head of Slytherin house shook his head. "I better not. I have to keep an eye on my snakes. Thank you. Please keep me informed on tomorrow."

Annabelle's brow frowned at this statement. "You're not going. Hermione will need you young man. You are connected in ways that no one truly understands. Surely your students could use study hall or something for tomorrow."

Severus sat back with a sigh. He knew he couldn't be seen in the courtroom. If the Dark Lord's followers that were on the board found out it would much harder to get back in the mad man's good graces.

He shook his head. "I have to keep an eye on Quirel. Something is not right about that man. I just can't Anna. I'm sorry. I must go. Good night everyone." Severus left the room his black robes blew behind him with each step.

Annabelle shook her head. "I just don't understand him."

"Hermione will be just fine. Harry will be coming with us tomorrow. Hopeful that will help her nerves." said Richard and the trio nodded in agreement.

00

Hermione stood in front of the large mirror. She wore nicely cut navy dress robes. She had her smooth curls hung loosely around her shoulders. She nervously applied her shine gloss to her lips after applying her powder. She nodded in approval. She sat down on the bed and put on her boots. She slipped her wand up her sleeve. She exited her bedroom.

Hermione entered the small kitchen and smiled at her family that sat around the small table. Minerva sat a cup of tea down on the table and Hermione sat down at the table. She took a careful sip of tea and sighed at the claming effect it had on her body. She knew that her mother had laced the tea with a potion.

"Thank you Momma." said Hermione after finishing off her tea. She sat her empty cup down on the table in front of her. "I needed that this morning."

"I told you the claiming draught was needed." said Annabelle. "Here wee one. Blueberry cheese cake pancakes." She sat a plate down in front of Hermione.

"Thanks Granny, but I don't think I can eat this morning." said Hermione looking at the round golden brown blueberries stacked up in front of her.

Annabelle smiled and leaned over Hermione's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Make from scratch." She whispered. "Not with magic and she sat down at the table.

Hermione beamed and picked up her fork and took a bite. She closed her eyes and chewed the pancake. She took another bite and soon her plate was empty. She looked up and saw her granny wink at her and she gave her a soft smile.

The family breakfast was interrupted by a black raven that flew through the slightly open window, and it dropped a letter in Hermione's lap. It flew out the way it entered the room.

Hermione picked up the letter and turned it over and opened it. She pulled out the letter. She smiled when she saw who it was from.

 _Hermione,_

 _I hope you understand why I can't be with you today, but you have your family and Potter with you. I have every faith in you that you will do just fine. I want you to be truthful in your answers and the Grangers will get what they deserve from hurting you. Trust in yourself and be the brave Gryffindor I know you are._

 _Best of luck,_

 _S.S._

Hermione sighed and stuck the letter in her purple beaded bag that in the chair nearby. She got up from the table and put her bag over her shoulder. She nodded her head and the family rose from the table and they left for the headmaster's office where Harry was meeting them.

00

The McGonagall family, Reed and Harry made their way to the large courtroom. Minerva took Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as they stopped in front of the doors. The doors opened and they all entered the large round room that held tons of seats in the upper levels.

Hermione stopped in her tracks when saw John and Jane Granger at table but they were held in place by shackles. She jumped slightly when Harry's hand gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She nodded her head and sat down with her family waiting to be call to the bull pit.

It felt like hours listening to the questions being asked of fellow workers at the Granger's dental practice and then came the policemen that knew about the abuse but did nothing for free dental work.

"Poppa, what about the muggles? They aren't suppose to know about the magical world?" whispered Hermione.

Richard leaned over and whispered, "They have their memories altered after the day, and made to believe that they testified at John and Jane Granger's trial but not in the wizarding world."

"Oh, ok." said Hermione and turned back to the questioning and chewing on her bottom lip.

"The court calls Hermione Jean McGonagall. Let the court know that Hermione was magically adopted by Duke and Duchess Richard McGonagall. There by making her biologically their child." said the Madame Bones.

Hermione slowly made her way up to the bull pit and slowly sat down. She took a deep breathe and waited for the questioning to being. She looked around at the room that was filled with witches and wizards all dressed in black robes and hats. She looked back at her parents and best friend and they gave her a reassuring smile and a nod.

"Miss McGonagall, please tell us when you remember the abuse beginning. Just tell us your story." said Madame Bones. "Then we will ask questions if need be."

Hermione looked at the woman and nodded her head. She took a deep breath.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think. The details of Hermione's life with the Granger will be in the next chapter. I figured I left the story alone for far too long and I needed to update. Please bare with me since I have a single mother and time to write can be hard. But the next chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
